Mummy
by CaptainDuckula
Summary: Laurie is the rebellious and adventurous sister of Evie and Jonathon. When Jonathon 'finds' a mysterious puzzle box to Hamunaptra they are sucked into an amazing adventure along with Laurie's gorgeuous best friend: Rick O'Connell. Complete!
1. How it all began

**The Mummy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy…I own the movie. I want Brendan Fraser.**

**( No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it. )

* * *

**

**SAHARA - HAMANAPTRA RUINS (1925) - DAY**

In the distance you could hear the screams of a Tuareg horseman racing across the desert with two thousand of his warrior brethren. A mile across the scorching desert two hundred French foreign legionnaires scurry through the ruins, preparing for the onslaught. Our heroes are up on the wall watching as the warriors grew closer. Dashing and handsome, this is Rick O' Connell. The manipulative and sly one is Beni and as for the beautiful and adventurous one, that is Laurie Carnahan.

As Rick looks out at the massive screaming horde galloping at him, are little creep Beni tries to feel Laurie up.

"Touch me once more…and die." I hissed.

"Terribly sorry Laurie." Beni muttered loading his gun and shaking his head in defeat.

"I knew this was going to be a lousy day." Rick sighed. Beni put a hand on his shoulder.

"Personally, I would like to surrender, why can we not surrender?" Rick glared at him.

"Shut up and give me your bandolier." I looked at Beni and some him cursing Rick.

"I'm warning you Beni." He gulped and handed Rick his cartridge belt and handed it to Rick. Rick winked at me. Just to get things straight, there is **nothing **going on between me and Rick. He's like a brother to me.

"Let's run away right now. While we can still make it." Beni whimpered as the shouts grew closer and louder.

"Chicken shit." I muttered positioning myself next to Rick.

"Now, give me your revolver you'll never use it anyway." Beni pulled out his revolver and handed it to Rick, who at the moment was busy loading his revolvers.

"Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore."

"Beni, just shut the hell up and get ready!" I shouted. I looked back at the warriors who were galloping towards us at a very fast pace.

Rick put the revolver in his holster and looked at Beni. "Now, go find me a big stick."

"In the desert? For what?"

"So I can tie it to your back, you seem to be without a spine." I snorted at Rick's comment.The horde of warriors thundered closer, they were about a half mile away and all we could do was fight.

"Can you two get along for once in your lives?" I asked impatiently.

"Isn't that what I always ask you two?" Rick asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Beni sighed winking at me. I shuddered and turned back to the warriors approaching. Suddenly, Rick grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He motioned for me to follow him and Beni and I did as I was told.

"How did a guy like you end up in the legion anyway?" Rick asked, walking very fast.

"I got caught robbing a synagogue. Lots of good stuff in them holy places; churches, temples, mosques, and who's guarding them?" Beni answered jogging to keep up.

"Altar boys?" I giggled.

"Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How about you two? Kill somebody?" Beni asked.

"Look out!" I yelled but it was too late. That little freak had fallen over a large piece of stone and Rick had fallen over him.

"No, but I'm considering it." He glared at Beni as I helped him up.

"How about me?" He asked from the ground.

"Stay here." I muttered walking away with Rick. Beni scrambled up and followed us.

"What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping!" Beni shouted with his hands flying in every direction.

"None of the above."I smiled.

"Then what the hell are you both doing here?" Rick and I looked at each other.

"Weare just looking for a good time." We said at the same time. Beni sighed as Rick and I laughed. We all ran over to our positions once again and saw the cowardly, Legionnaire Colonel panic and run across Hamunuptra.

"Oh shit! Steady!" Rick yelled trying to give us all comfort.

"Stupid bastard." I yelled referring to the Colonel. Several other men followed his example which made me even angrier. "Yeah, that's right…run off you bloody jerks!"

"Forget them…STEADY!" Rick shouted again. I cocked my gun and stared at the amazing amount of warriors heading towards us. A lot more legionnaires haul ass and Beni is one of them.

"What a creep." I muttered in disgust.

"STEADY!" Rick screamed. The Tuaregs began shooting at everyone.

"FIRE!" I screamed. I began shooting at every one of the Tuaregs I could see. The, remaining, Legionnaires on the ground fire, the rifles report with a crash and the blast blows dozens of Tuaregs clean off their mounts. The prone Legionnaires quickly begin to reload. As Rick kept shouting fire, thunder and smoke rip the hot air and off we were. I grabbed Rick and we ran for dear life.

"Hello." A Tuareg smiled. Rick and I shot but nothing came out. The warrior galloped towards us and shot at us. I felt a hot pain shoot through my arm and I covered it immediately. I closed my eyes for a moment. It stung like a bitch but this was no time to be whiney. I opened them and saw Rick whack the man in the back of the head with his rifle. In the distance, Beni was whimpering in the sand on his belly. I groaned.

"FOLLOW BENI!" Rick shouted as he shot more men. I nodded and ran towards Beni who was on his feet already.

"_We are going to die." _I thought.

"You ok?" Rick shouted from beside me.

"I thought you were back there?"

"I was…until I ran out of ammo." I laughed. "Where's Beni?" I looked around and spotted him inside the Temple doorway, trying to close the heavy sandstone door.

"Beni wait up!" Beni sneered at us. It was clear he had not intention to wait. He began to close that door and we ran faster.

"Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Rick screamed. I ran into the door and screamed as pain ran throughout my arm.

"I'm going to get you for this!" I screamed as Rick picked me up and ran. "I CAN RUN YOU KNOW!"

"You're slowing me down!" He told me dodging a huge stone that had fallen.

"Well, excuse me for getting shot!" He turned and bolted off around the rocks. Running for his life, and mine while weaving through the ruins. The warriors are getting closer and closer. The pounding hoofs getting louder and louder are giving me a massive headache. Rick finally spins around and faces our attackers. This is the end. The four massive horses crash to a stop in front of us and I cringe. The vicious Tuaregs raise their rifles to finish us off. Rick sighed, dropped me and stood there, exhausted and beaten, and then he slowly lifts his hands up in defeat.

"This might be a bad time, but…I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled. When we say love, we mean in a brother and sister way. I grabbed Ricks hand and we closed our eyes and waited for our death. That's when things changed… I opened my eyes and say all of the horses rear up. Two of the Riders are thrown to the ground and the horses screech, bellow and snort in fear, then buck like fury and haul-ass away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown Riders get up and race off after their mounts. I suddenly got a chill down my spine and I knew something evil was here.

"That was weird." Rick muttered. I looked over at him. He looked stunned and then, by the look on his face I could tell he could feel the evil himself,

"Do you hear that?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"Here what?" I asked him.

"That." I listened for a moment and then I heard it also. It was the cackling and howling of the warriors but they were no where in sight. Rick and I slowly turned around and saw--the shattered, decrepit statue of Anubis staring back at us.

Suddenly, the sand began to shift under out feet. I started to back away, pulling Rick with me and keeping my eyes on the transforming sand, it looks like huge snakes are wiggling and writhing beneath it, forming lines and shapes,--drawing a picture. Rick finally saw the sand and quickly turned around and ran with me through the ruins.

I ran as fast as I could but something made me stop. I turned around and noticed Rick wasn't running he was staring at something on the mountains. I looked up and saw some warriors but thought nothing of it.

"Rick, let's go." I shouted running back into the desert.

"Yeah." He whispered and followed me forgetting everything that just occurred but the men did not stop watching us.

"What about those two?" One of the men on the mountain asked, watching Rick and Laurie leave.

"Leave them…the desert will kill them." Another man told him. And so our story begins.

* * *

**CAIRO MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - DAY**

Deep in the bowels of the museum lie stacks of books. Row upon row are filled with glorious and educational books. Most of which are, boring.

"Tuthmosis?... Now how did you get up here?" A beautiful woman asked herself. She was sorting her books and she wasn't at the 'T's yet. She was standing at the top of a tall ladder between two rows and leaning against one of the bookshelves. She is an uninteresting, BEAUTIFUL, British girl: eye-glasses, hair-in-a-bun, long boring dress, your typical prudish nightmare. She carefully turned around so she didn't looser her balance and looked for the letter 'T.' She glanced across to the other row and spotted it.

"Here we go." She smiled leaning over to put it away. Unfortunately, it was a little to far away and as she reached over the ladder pulled it's self against her and she began stilt walking in the library.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped. The ladder crosses the aisle and she clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. The woman screams as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf. She holds her breath, and then sighs heavily.

And that's when the bookshelf falls away from her and crashed into the next bookshelf. She slides down the ladder and plops to the floor and looks up just as the domino effect kicks-in: each bookshelf crashing into the next. And onward it goes. Bookshelf after bookshelf, thousands of volumes flinging off shelves and scattering across the floor. It finally ends as the last shelf crashed into a wall. Her eyes are closed and the she opens one eye. Looks left and then right. Then opens the other eye and stares at the huge mess.

"Oops." She murmurs taking her glasses off.

"What is all that…" The Egyptian curator asks but stops when he sees the mess.

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" The curator shouted.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." The woman stammers picking up books.

"Evelyn, When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?"

"You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic." Evelyn began calmly. "And I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library." She shouted defensively.

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!" He commanded her as he stormed out of the room. As Evie began to pick up some books, she heard a strange noise coming from the 'tomb room.'

"Hello?" She asked sounding afraid. Again she heard the noise. She dropped her books and walked into the room.

"Hello?" She asked again grabbing a torch of the wall. She peered into each of the Mummy's tombs but none of them were causing the sound. She turned around and saw a sarcophagus that was…open. Slowly, very slowly, she peered into the sarcophagus and screamed as the mummy shot up like a rocket. Laughter was heard from inside the sarcophagus. Her eyes narrow as a foppish cad and a girl crawl out from behind the Mummy, laughing their asses off, half drunk.

"Oh honestly…both of you!" She scolded. "Have you no respect for the dead?" She put the torch down and helped the pair of them out of the sarcophagus.

"Why of course I do, but sometimes I wish I could join them." JonathonCarnahan grins drunkenly.

"Here here." Laurie exclaimed.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you both ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." She said slapping them in the face and lifting her sister, Laurie, out of the sarcophagus.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note." Jonathon belched and sat back on the edge of the tomb.

"And as for me…what career did I ever have?"

"You had a wonderful one!" Evie shouted down. "Please, I'm not in the mood…I've made a bit of a mess in there and Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application form again." She sighed. Jonathon frowned, got up and grabbed her hand.

"You'll always have me old mum." The both laughed and Laurie moaned.

:Laurie's P.O.V:

"Why does my twin brother have to be such a softie?" I asked.

"Because he's the opposite of you?" Evie suggested. I giggled.

"I have something to show you!" Jonathon announced.

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you…" Evie moaned but was cut off my Jonathon shoving a gold trinket into her hand. She examined it carefully and Jonathon and I looked at her eagerly.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Yeah Jon…where'd you get it?" I asked curiously.

"Um, in a dig…down in Thebes!" He told us. I looked at him suspiciously but I believed him.

"My whole life I've never found anything, Evie. Tell me I've found something." I looked at Evie and she clicked open the ancient trinket and pulled out a map. I quickly sat down beside her and looked at the map.

"Jonathon…I think you've found something."

* * *

"See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Evie told the Curator who was examining the paper again for us. I really don't trust that man. 

"Perhaps." The Curator told us. Jonathon looked at Evie.

"Two questions: Who the hell is Seti the First and was he rich?"

"Of course he asks that." I moaned.

"He was the Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom…" She began.

"He was said to be one of the wealthiest." I finished for her.

"I've taught you so much about the Ancient times and that's **all **you remember?" I nodded.

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, I like him very much." Jonathon said rubbing his hands in glee.

"I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here..." Evie told us. She took a deep breath and finished the rest of her sentence. "It's Hamunaptra." I looked up at her shocked and so did The Curator.

"My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth."

"No, it's not. I've been there you fool." I hissed at him.

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" He asked ignoring my comment. No one knows where I was three years ago and I think this is the appropriate time to tell them. If they'll listen.

"Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Evelyn answered also ignoring my comment.

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes."

"All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 **B.C.**"

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted and all three of them looked at me. "Three years ago, I was there!" They all looked at me in disbelief.

"Were you really?" Jonathon asked excitedly.

"You believe me?" I asked.

"Of course…we are family." Evie smiled.

"That's preposterous." The Curator told us. "Oh no!" He shouted as the map went on fire. Jonathon and Evie bent down and began banging on it.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!" Jonathon exclaimed holding up the burned piece of paper.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned."

"Then, why am I here?" I smirked.

"Your making it up." He smiled and walked out of the room. I lunged at him but Jonathon held me back.

"Calm yourself horsie." I glanced at him and so did Evie.

"Horsie? What kind of nickname is horsie?" Evie asked as we all walked out of the office.

"I couldn't think of anything at the moment." Jonathon defended himself.

"You never think. If you are still willing to go to Hamunaptra then come with me." I said.

"You know where it is?" Evie asked.

"I've been there."

"Oh yes."

"First we are going to have to get some help from a good friend of mine." I said holding the door for Evie and Jonathon.

"Who?" Evie asked opening her parasol.

"Rick O' Connell." I grinned shielding my eyes from the sunlight.

"Rick?" Jon asked as we walked to the jail.

"Do you know him?" I smirked.

"No." He fibbed.

"Don't lie! I know Rick. Let me guess, he was probably drunk in some bar and you robbed him."

"Yes." He sighed.

"What!" Evie exploded. "You…oh Jonathon."

"Is that bad?" He inquired.

"You know it is. Rick, well, he has a bad temper." I smiled.

"Let's turn around." He cringed as I opened the big jail doors.

* * *

**If the last name is spelt wrong...blame the bloody internet. I can never spell the last name right.**

**First Mummy Fic. Did you like? If you didn't don't click the submit review button, just click the back button and forget about the story. :) x3 **

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	2. It's been a while

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one. **

**Thanks for reviewing and to tell you the truth now: No, she doesn't fall in love with Ardeth. If you remember Henderson, that's who she falls in love with. I thought he was hot so I used him! **

Cairo prison. In my opinion, it's one of the worst hell holes on earth. Every low life scumbag can be found here.

"You told me you got it in a dig down in Thebes." Evie whispered to Jonathon. The two of them were arguing over that silly box still.

"I was mistaken."

"You lied to me!" Evie huffed.

"He lies to everybody what makes you so special?" I asked her.

"I'm the **younger **sister."

"Yes, well that just makes you more gullible." Jonathon told her. She glared fiercely at Jonathon and then spoke.

"You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Picked his pocket actually." Jonathon whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"What's he in prison for?" Evie asked.

"I do not know, so when I heard you were coming I ask him that myself." The warden told us.

"And what did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said…he was just looking for a good time."

"Ha, same old Rick." I turned my head as the interior cell door bursts open and out comes Rick in chains with his hair a mess. Rick was shoved into the cell and he looked up at us.

"You know him?" Evie asked me looking at him in disgust.

"Yes, I know him." I smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my buddy Laurie." Rick stated.

"Nice to see you again. I love the whole beard thing you got going on."

"Ha, still as mean as ever."

"He's just a filthy criminal?" Evie asked.

"Way to go Evie." Jonathon replied cringing.

"Who are they?" Rick asked me giving my sister a look over and then he started to study Jonathon.

"This is my brother Jonathon." I said pulling Jon beside me.

"Nice to meet you ol' chap." Jonathon smiled nervously. Rick nodded and then glanced at Evie.

"And who's the broad?" He asked smiling.

"Broad?" Evie exclaimed.

"This broad is my sister, Evelyn. Everyone calls her Evie."

"Yeah well…I'm sure she's not a total loss." I glanced at Evie. She was staring furiously at Rick.

"I'll be back in a moment." The warden told us heading towards the door.

"I tremble with anticipation." Rick muttered sarcastically.

"It's good to see you haven't changed…personality wise, of course." I told him.

"Yeah, the beard wasn't exactly my choice." He murmured. "How did you get out of jail?"

"Bail." He looked at Evie and then at Jonathon.

"Oh. Rich family?"

"Not really, just lucky I guess."

"We, uh, found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it." Evie said pushing herself in front of me.

"No." Rick told her with a blank look on his face.

"No?" Evie asked.

"No." He replied. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Evie's eyes lit up.

"How did you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I found it…I was there." Evie fell back a bit but Jonathon grew closer.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" He asked.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Rick asked looking at Jon with a glint of recognition.

"Um, well you see…" Before Jonathon had anytime to respond Rick's hand flew through the bars and punched my brother right in the face. Jonathon fell back and I caught him as we fell on the floor.

"Ouch." I muttered landing hard on the ground with Jonathon's head on top of my legs. I looked up at Rick and saw he get a beating but he showed no sigh of pain.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evie asked moving closer to the bars.

"I just decked your brother." He told her.

"Yes, well…" She shrugged. "I know my brother." Rick **almost** smiled and stared at Evie.

"Yeah, I was there." Rick told her referring to her question.

"You swear?"

"Every **damn **day."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, I was there alright. Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"What did you find there?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Death, sand and blood."

"I am back." The warden shouted from behind me.

"Do you have to scream!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes."

"Shut the hell up…fatty."

"I see she hasn't changed." Rick commented.

"She's like my brother." Evie sighed.

"I heard that." I told them both.

"Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?" Evie said ignoring me and moving **even **closer to the bars.

"You want to know?" Rick asked surprised.

"Yes." She said leaning in more.

"Really want to know?"

"Yes." She said with her face right at the bars. Rick grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully right on the lips.

"Then get me the hell out of here." He told her as he let go. Evie stepped back a bit. She looked startled.

The guard whacks Rick off the back of the head with a club and his face goes flying forwards into the cell but before he can react he was dragged into the room.

"Where are they taking him?" I demanded pushing Jonathon off of me.

"To be hanged."

"What?" I shouted.

"Apparently, he had a very good time." The warden smirked.

**GALLOWS COURTYARD - DAY**

Hundreds and thousands of prisoners look at the gallows as the noose is being tied around Rick's neck. Jonathon and I watch from the ground as Evie tries to bargain away to let Rick go free.

"No ladies allowed." A man told me. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me. Jonathon turned around and his eyes went wide.

"I am no lady." I assured him. He looked confused but Jonathon grabbed me and led me into the courtyard. The men stopped chattering and looked at me; like jackals staring at fresh meat.

"The views not to bad." Jonathon proclaimed. I punched him in the arm and glared at him. "Oh yes, he's being hanged."

"I hate it down here."

"Why, it's not too bad."

"Do you have men staring at your chest right now?" Jonathon looked around and shuddered.

"Actually, yes." I laughed.

"Any last requests pig?" The hangman asked Rick.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." Rick spat. The hangman looked up at the warden and spoke. After a moment, he hit Rick on the back of the head.

"PROCEED!" The warden yells and Rick falls through the door.

"NO!" I scream at try to get to Rick. I was so close but I got caught by a big, tall ferocious looking man.

"His neck didn't break." Someone yelled. I looked at Rick and saw he was struggling for air.

"This is wrong." I shouted.

"Ten." Evie shouted.

"Fifty." The warden yelled back.

"Thirty." I looked up and saw Evie arguing with the bloody warden. Evie hesitated and bit her lip.

"Give him….give…" Rick tried to say. He was looking at Evie with his eyes bulging.

"Cut him down!" The warden yelled and with that Rick fell to the floor and I sighed.

"Thank God!" I said to myself. As I looked up, Rick's eyes were fixated on Evie who at the moment, was smirking at him.

"See you tomorrow O' Connell." Jonathon shouted running for his life.

"Yeah…see yeah." Rick replied.

"Bye Rick."

"See you Laurie." He **actually** smiled.

**GIZA PORT - DAY**

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Evie asked for the third time.

"Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy but is word is his word."

"In other words…yes Evie, he'll show up." I reassured her.

"Personally…" Evie began as she dropped her bags. "I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Came a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw a better looking Rick O' Connell. He shaved off his beard, slicked his hair back and was wearing presentable clothes.

"Oh…um, hello." Evie gulped looking over Rick. She was impressed.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O' Connell?" Jonathon exclaimed shaking Rick's hand.

"Yeah, smashing." Rick said, checking his pockets for his wallet. He relaxed when he felt it.

"Mister O' Connell can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Cause if it is I am warning you…"

"You are warning me? Listen to me, my whole damn Garrison believe in this so much that he marched us half way across the desert and all we found when we got there was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." Rick smiled.

"Whatever happened to Garrison?" I asked him.

"I don't know but do you really care?"

"No." I smiled.

"Thought so…I'll be seeing you all this evening." Rick walked away and Evie's eyes followed him wistfully. Jonathon and I noticed.

"Yes, your completely right…" I began.

"Filthy…" Jonathon said.

"Rude…"

"A complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." Jonathon finished. Evie gave us both looks and smiled.

"A bright good morning to all." A man from behind us shouted. I turned around and my jaw dropped. The warden.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to collect my investment." He said walking up the gangplank. Evie and Jon sighed.

"Whew, he smells bad." I frowned walking up the gangplank behind him.

**THE BAR AT THE BOW – NIGHT**

"Sit down O' Connell, sit down. We could use another good player." Jonathon said dealing out the cards. They were playing poker.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Rick told him.

"Never? What if I were to wager you five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Daniels said cockily.

"Yer on." Rick replied with a cocky look.

"What makes you so confident?" Burns asked slipping on his bifocals.

"What makes you?" Rick asked.

"We got us a man who's already been there." Henderson replied spitting into a spittoon.

"Well, what a coincidence Rick and my sister…" Rick swung his bag over his shoulder and **accidentally **hit Jonathon on the head.

"Whose deal is it? Is it mine?" Jon asked changing the subject.

"Gentlemen…Jonathon." Rick smiled squeezing Jon's shoulder.

**BARGE - NIGHT**

"Evie…are you still reading that bloody book?" I asked taking out my weapons.

"Yes." She said looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"Getting prepared." I smiled loading both my revolvers. There was a loud smash followed by Evie screaming so I looked up with my gun ready.

"Sorry." Rick smiled sheepishly. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O' Connell, are your manners." Evie huffed looking at her book.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" Rick asked sitting down next to me.

"If you call that a kiss."

"Ouch." I muttered looking at Rick. He frowned. He began pulling out his weapons and Evie watched.

"That's where my dagger went you thief!" I shouted grabbing it.

"You gave it to me."

"Liar." I said putting it in my boot.

"Did I miss something?" Evie asked as Rick loaded his shot gun. "Are we going into battle?"

"There's something out there." I told her taking some dynamite from Rick.

"And you call me a thief."

"Oh shut up."

"Something out there?" Evie asked.

"Ya, under those sands." Rick said.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually. What do you think is there?"

"Evil." Rick replied.

"The Tuaregs called it 'the doorway to hell." I told her sharpening my other hunting knives.

"Ahmar is Ossirion. "Passageway to the underworld", actually." Evie said giving me a know-it-all grin.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." Evie said.

"You never shut up about that damn book." I moaned.

"And the fact that it's made out of pure gold means no never mind to you right?" Rick asked.

"Rick, if she were to choose between gold and a book…she'd choose a book."

"That's not true." Evie frowned. "I am amazed though that you know your history Mr. O' Connell."

"I know my treasure." Rick grinned.

"By the way…" Evie began to stutter. "W-why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to be hanged seemed like a good idea at the time." I slapped my forehead and Evie stomped away.

"What?...what did I say?" He asked.

"You're an idiot." I told him.

"Why?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time? You **never **say that to a lady Rick!"

"Oh." I looked around and heard some snickering coming from behind a post. I slowly grabbed my gun and walked over there.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I smirked. I pushed Beni out and Rick jumped up angrily. "A rat."

"Well, if it isn't our little buddy Beni. I think we should kill him."

"Oh, I agree." I smiled cocking my gun.

"You were never good with the ladies O' Connell." Beni whimpered as Rick poked the barrel of his gun into his chest.

"So you're the one leading the Americans. I should have known so what's the plan this time Beni? You get 'em out to the middle o' the desert and leave 'em to rot?"

"Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart. They only pay me half now and half when I get them back to Cairo."

"Life's a bitch…then you die." I told him aiming right in between his eyes. Rick lowered his weapons and looked at me. I lowered them too.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra O' Connell. Why are you going back?" He asked but turned his attention over to the camels. Evie was yelping as the camels were nipping at her.

"You see that girl?" He asked. Beni nodded and Evie walked out of sight. "She saved my neck."

"You always did have more balls than brains." Beni snickered. Rick narrowed his eyes but ignored the insult.

"Oh Beni…you're so funny." I laughed throwing my arm around his shoulder and walking with him to the railing.

"Really?" He smiled.

"No." I told him and threw him over the railing.

"Thank you." Rick smiled.

"No problem."

"O' Connell, Carnahan…I'm going to kill you for this!" Beni screamed from the water.

"Sounds familiar." Rick shouted back.

"Um, Rick." I said pointing to three pairs of wet footprints leading from here onto the lower deck. Rick looked at it and immediately pulled his guns out looking around. I took out my gun and peered over the railing.

"There you are…help me!" Beni shouted.

"If you're down there then…" I turned around as I heard gunfire. I cocked my gun and ran to the noise. I looked around and there were the Americans behind a table fighting, laughing and having a good time.

"American's." I muttered shooting a guy in the head. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

**There ya'll. **

**Jack: Review savvy!**

**Rick: Wrong story…pal.**

**Jack: Shut the hell up mate now, REVIEW!**


	3. Hamunaptra

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna add these anymore everyone knows…(sniff) That I don't own The Mummy or…Rick, Jonathon and Henderson. I OWN LAURIE! And I own The Mummy DVD so HA!**

**My Reviewers: I love ya'll.**

**EVELYN'S CABIN – NIGHT**

"Oh for goodness sakes it wasn't that good of a kiss." Evie huffed putting her book down and brushing her hair. There was a small crash and Evie looked down and noticed her book had fallen. She sighed, bent down and picked it up. She picked up her brush once again and screamed. A hideous looking Mumia slammed her against the wall and held up his hook to scare her.

"Where is the map?" He demanded. Evie's terrified eyes glanced down and she nodded her head in the direction of the table. "And they key? Where is the key?"

"The key? They key, what key?" She asked confused. Suddenly, Rick kicked the door open.

"Evelyn!" He shouted. The mumia grabbed Evie and put him in front of her. Rick froze. "Friend of yours?" Evie glared at him. Suddenly, the shutters burst open and someone begins shooting Rick. He shoots once and the man is dead. As more men come, Rick accidentally shot a lantern which made the room go on fire. Evie took that as her chance to escape. She grabbed the candle on the table and shoved it in the mumia's eye. He screamed in pain and let go of her as he rubbed his eye. Rick grabbed Evie and yanked her out of the room. Evie ran down the hall but came to a screeching halt.

"The map…the map! We forgot the map!" She shouted trying to run in the room again.

"Relax. I'm the map." He told her. "It's all up here."

"Oh, that's comforting." She moaned as he pulled her around the corner.

"Come on, there's still more of these men around."

"Where's Jonathon and Laurie?"

"Jonathon's probably off stealing while your sister is fighting." Evie glared at Rick.

**EVELYN'S FLAMING ROOM - NIGHT**

Hot wax drips out of the mumia's eye and down his face as he looks for the key. He finally finds it and bends over to pick it up when the door is burst open and he is hit in the ass which sends him flying into the flames.

"Evy!" Jonathon yelled. "The map." He bends down to reach it when a hook slams into it. Jonathon grabbed the key and the map anyway and then he ran out of there.

**THE DECK – NIGHT**

"Take that!" I shouted shooting a man in the heart. He slumped over on the wall and died. "I must say, I am good."

"Can you swim?" Someone shouted from behind me. I spun around and saw Rick and Evie.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it." Rick picked up Evie and she started squiggling.

"Trust me," He shouted throwing her into the water. "It calls for it." He dived in after her and I was all alone. Well, for a while.

"Americans." A familiar voice from behind me said. I smiled and turned around. There was Jonathon.

"**JON!**" I yelled. He spun around and looked at me.

"Laurie." He shouted running towards me. "Thank goodness you're all right. Is Evie ok?"

"She's fine and off the ship."

"Thank God." Suddenly, something grabbed me and Jonathon from behind. I turned around and was pulled up into the air. My air supply was being blocked off. I looked down and saw a flaming mumia.

"Yee haw!" Someone yelled and shot him off the railing. I fell to the floor and looked at our rescuer. He winked at me and I blushed.

"I say," Jonathon began helping me stand up. "Good show."

"And did we panic?" I asked Jonathon. He threw the box up in the air and caught it.

"I think not." He smiled. A huge flame burst off and Jonathon and I jumped off the ship.

**NILE RIVERBANK – NIGHT**

Evie, Rick, Jonathon and I wade out of the water and look back at our burning ship.

"We've lost everything!" Evie cried. She wrung out her nightgown and Rick was watching out of the corner of his eye. "The equipment, books…all my clothes."

"Hey O' Connell." Beni shouted from across the river. "Looks to me like I got all the horses." He added smugly. Deceitful little bastard.

"Hey Beni, looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river." Beni laughed slowly but then stopped and looked around. He started cursing and kicking the water angrily.

"He is?" I asked.

"Look around Laurie."

"Oh yeah, I remember now because that's where I knocked out Beni." I smiled pointing to a bush.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"What are we going to do?" The warden asked.

"Who saved him?" I asked angrily.

"No one did. I swam out here myself, I didn't die." The warden smiled.

"Pity." I whispered to Jonathon. The flaming barge slowly started to sink and we began to walk into the darkness.

**BEDOUIN TRADING POST - DAY**

"Five…five I only want five!" Jon shouted at the trader. "Can you believe the price of these fleabags?" He asked Rick.

"Will you just pay the man?" Rick told him.

"Fine." He said handing the man a wad of cash. The trader snatched the money and shoved the reins into Jonathon's hands. "Oh yes, aren't we happy now." He gave one of the reins to me and one to Rick.

"We coulda had 'em for free. All ya had to do was give 'em your sister." Rick said.

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Jonathon asked as Evie emerged from a tent. She was wearing a gorgeous, tightly fitted, Bedouin dress

and her eyes were covered in khol. The surprising thing was for once in her life, her hair was down.

"Awfully." Rick finally said. I looked at him and smirked.

"Close your mouth." He gave me a look. "Do you need help, Evie?"

"Yes please." She blushed. He picked her up and put her on her camel. He turned and looked at me. "Do you need help Laurie? Remember last time?"

"Hey! That camel was pure evil." I shouted defensively as Rick put me on my camel.

"Mhmm, sure it was." He joked.

"Jackass."

**SAHARA DESERT SAND DUNES - DAY**

The sun was beating down on us and I thought I was going to die.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, the spit. Disgusting." Jonathon said. The warden attacked a chicken wing with his green, rotting teeth and spit a piece of it out into the desert. Flies were swarming around his head as drool escaped out of his mouth.

"Yeah, disgusting." I said holding down the vomit that was crawling up my mouth.

"Well, I think they're cute." Evie smiled patting the camel's head.

"Of course you do. You think everything's cute." Jonathon told her.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, that means you think that the warden is cute." Rick whispered to Evie. Evie's eyes went wide and she scowled.

**FRYING PAN - NIGHT**

The moon shined down on us as we traveled through the dark and surprisingly cooler desert. Jonathon, Evie and the warden were sound asleep as Rick and I were leading the camels into the right direction.

"What do you thinks going to happen this time?" I asked Rick.

"Something bad." He told me.

"You're so negative."

"Well then, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I think, this time, we will find some treasure and hopefully our Lieutenants rotten corpse."

"Nice." Rick said in disgust.

"God, he snores to bloody loud!" I yelled looking at the warden. Jonathon's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the warden.

"Hit him Jon." Jonathon grabbed his whip and whipped the warden in the face. He pretended to be asleep as the warden, I mean, as smelly woke up looking all over the place. Evie slowly started to fall of her saddle and Rick pushed her up slowly not waking her. The camel snorted and Rick shushed it. The camel wasn't the one snorting, it was me.

"Look." Rick said pointing up at the ridge. I looked up and saw the men that I had seen three years ago and this exact spot.

**GIANT SAND DUNE - ENDLESS HORIZON - DAY**

The dawning sun hasn't yet crested the distant horizon but alas, Jonathon and Smelly are already fighting.

"And you snore." Jonathon argued.

"I don't snore!" Smelly argued back.

"All night you snored." I told him.

"I have never snored." Jonathon and I rolled our eyes. I looked up at Evie and Rick.

"We're almost there." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. Rick looked down at the ground.

"Pretty sure." He said looking back up.

"Lovers." I whispered. Jonathon snorted and I hit him.

"Not sure I deserved that." He said rubbing his arm.

"Trust me, you did."

"Bloody hell!" Jonathon said **just **noticing the skeletons sticking out of the ground. Some were still…juicy, while others were bleached white and missing body parts.

"Other seekers of Hamunaptra." Smelly shivered. I looked down and I could have sworn I had seen our Lieutenant.

"Good morning my friends!" I looked up and saw Beni. My camel trotted up and bit and I was right beside Rick. Evie was on his right side and Jonathon and Smelly were behind us. Rick just nodded and turned his gaze back at the horizon. Beni and I do the same.

"Well, what the hell we doin'?" Daniels asked.

"Patience my good sahib, patience." Beni told him.

"First one to the city O' Connell." Henderson said looking at Rick. I looked over and smiled. There was something about that man that was so very…wonderful. "Five hundred cash bucks." Rick just nodded again and didn't stop looking at the horizon. I turned back and waited.

"Get ready." Rick said pulling a bit on the camels reins.

"For what?" Evie asked.

"We are about to be shown the way." The sand began to lift and slowly the wind brought the sand up and there it was Hamunaptra.

"Here we go again." I muttered. "GO!"

"HEYA!" Burns, Daniels and Henderson said at the same time. The Americans were speeding to catch up with me and soon I had dropped back a bit. I was right beside Henderson.

"You think a little lady such as yourself can beat us." He yelled.

"I assure you, I am not a lady." I smiled. He glanced at me and then kicked his horse. I cracked the whip and we were still neck to neck.

"Just save yourself the humiliation." He smiled.

"Use your own advice." I shouted cracking the whip again. I sped in front of him and laughed. "See you later."

"Teet teet teet teet. Hut hut hut hut." Evie chanted petting her camel. Rick smiled at her and she laughed. Her camel moaned and began to go faster she gave Rick and scared look and raced off into the city.

"Go Evie, go!" Jonathon shouted. We had won.

"YES! SEEMS LIKE YOU ALL OWE RICK FIVE HUNDRED BIG ONES!" The Americans cursed and yelled. The got off there horses and I smirked at Henderson.

"Humiliated?" I asked.

"Far from it." He said spitting out some Tobacco.

"Men." I muttered in disgust and walked away. I felt his eyes on me, but I paid no never mind to it.

**HAMUNAPTRA - DAY**

"Where'd all these camels come from?" Daniels asked.

"They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to come back."

**OUR HEROES DIG - DAY**

"That thing gives me the creeps." Jonathon said staring at the Anubis or whatever the hell it's called.

"Be nice. That thing saved my life." I said handing Evie a cloth.

"That 'thing' gets me excited." Evie said.

"The things that get you excited." Rick said sarcastically.

"Well, according to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, which may contain The Book of the Living."

"What are those mirrors for?"

"Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." Evie smiled.

"Um, here I got this for you. It's from one of our American brethrens." Rick stuttered handing Evie a bag of tools. "What are you looking at?" He asked Smelly.

"Let's go." I smiled rappelling down into the crevice.

**EMBALMER'S CHAMBER - DAY**

"Do you realize we are standing in a room that no one has entered in a thousand years?" Evie asked Rick.

"So?" I asked peering into the darkness.

"What is that God awful smell?" Jonathon asked wrinkling his nose.

"Um, Jonathon…look up." I whispered.

"Oh." He muttered glancing at Smelly.

"I don't care that no one has entered it. I don't see any treasure." Smelly said.

"You're welcome to my share of the spider webs." Rick joked.

"Here we are." Evie smiled wiping another metal disk. She wiped all the cobwebs of it and then moved onto another one. "And then there was light." She moved it and all of a sudden there light filling the entire room.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick said grabbing the torch from out of my hand.

"Hey! That was mine." I hollered.

"Sorry, you aren't trust with 'em." Rick smiled.

"That was an accident."

"What accident?" Evie asked.

"She burnt my pants last time." Rick told her.

"You were pissing me off…I mean, it slipped!"

"Laurie, you're evil." He mumbled.

"Oh my goodness, this is a preparation room." Evie gasped walking ahead of us.

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked.

"For entering the afterlife." I said in a creepy voice.

"Mummies my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathon said lighting his torch and walking beside me. As we began to walk down a narrow passageway, Rick and I took out our guns and walked ahead of everyone.

**LABYRINTH - DAY**

We began to walk through the small cobweb infested labyrinth when all of a sudden a small rumble could be heard. We all froze. We all glanced at one another and kept moving as the sound got louder and louder. Evie held her breath, Jonathon licked his lips and Rick and I cocked our guns. That's when it all happened, smelly farted.

"Dear God!" I yelled. "That is nasty."

"I am so sorry."

"I bet you are ol' chap." Jonathon exclaimed holding his breath.

"Let's just keep going." Rick groaned.

"Anubis." Evie gasped forgetting everything that had just occurred. That's when the noise could be heard again.

"I swear to God, if you fart I will have your guts for garters." I threatened.

"It's not him, Laurie." Rick said motioning for me to come over. I pulled out my gun and we crept slowly to the side of the Anubis. The sounds grew closer. I cocked my gun and got ready. Evie grabbed the torch from Rick and went behind me. He looked at me and nodded. We leapt out from behind the Anubis but we didn't react. It was the Americans. Jonathon moaned and Smelly burped. I glanced at him and shuddered.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us O' Connell." Henderson gasped.

"Likewise." I smiled. We slowly lowered our guns but kept them ready in our hands.

"Well it was nice seeing you gentlemen but we have a lot of work to do." Evie smiled sweetly. That poor girl didn't know what she was in for.

"Push off." The Egyptologist said.

"We got here first." Evie growled. Good girl. Everyone raised their guns up again and pointed them at each other.

"This here is our statue…friend." Daniels smirked.

"I don't see your name on it…pal." Rick replied.

"Ten to one O' Connell. Your odds are not so good, are they Carnahan?" Beni smiled.

"I've had worse…so has Rick." I whispered dangerously.

"Yes, me too." Jonathon piped up clenching a tiny derringer. Rick gave him a side ways glance. Beni cocked his gun and I could tell the stupid bastard wanted it to happen. As the tension thickened, Evie came over and pulled Rick's arm down.

"Let's be nice children, if we are going to play together we must learn to share." She said calmly. "There are other places to dig." Rick smiled and lowered his guns. Jonathon and the warden followed his lead but I kept mine up.

"Laurie." Rick sighed. I looked at him and then back at the Americans.

"You always thought you were tough didn't you, Carnahan?" Beni smiled.

"Beni, I wasn't the one who pitifully crawled away from a fight three years ago." I smiled. I spat at his feet and left. The Americans began laughing at Beni and I smirked in satisfaction.

**&&&&&**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Jack: Review savvy!**


	4. Arguing and FIGHT!

**Here ya'll go! Thanks reviewers you all rock my socks of doom!**

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

"So where are we going to be coming up?" I asked. Rick and Jonathon were trying to break open the ceiling with sledgehammers while Evie and I chiselled the walls.

"According to my calculations, we should be coming up right underneath the statue. We'll come up right between his legs." She giggled and blushed. "Oh my."

"And when those dirty yanks…" Jonathon looked at Rick. "No offense."

"None taken." Rick said.

"We'll sneak up and steal the book right out from under them."

"And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?" Rick asked.

"Yes, that's if the Egyptologist hasn't found it yet." I looked around.

"Where has our smelly little friend gone?" I asked.

**ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY**

Beni and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist who has found the secret compartment. The Egyptologist brushes sand off the seams and Henderson tries to pry it open but it stopped by the Egyptologist.

"Seti was no fool." He told Henderson. "Let the diggers open it."

"Yeah sure." He said seeing the intense look in the Egyptologists eyes. "We'll let them open it." He pointed to the diggers. The diggers hesitated, filled with fear. Daniels sighed and pulled his gun out and pointed it at them. The slowly move towards the chest and stick the crowbars into the seams. The other diggers back away and Beni and the Americans exchange looks and do the same.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

"So let me get this straight, they redacted your guts and they stuffed them in jars?" Rick asked.

"And they took out your heart as well. Oh, and do you know how they took out your brain?" I asked Rick. Yes, **I **asked.

"Laurie, I don't think we need to know this." Jonathon said in disgust. Evie was looking at me in amazement.

"They took a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about and the rip it all our through your nostrils." I smiled.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Rick said.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise." Jonathon replied.

"After everything I taught you, that's all you remember?" Evie asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I still think it would hurt." Jonathon replied.

"Yeah." Rick replied.

"Oh honestly, you're dead!" Evie said impatiently.

"Still…" Jonathon began.

"Yeah, that'd bring you back to life." Rick smiled.

"You two are worse than a couple of school boys." Evie frowned. That's when a huge chunk of the ceiling fell. I jumped out of my seat.

**ANUBIS' CHAMBER**

"What was that?" Henderson asked pointing his gun in the direction of the noise.

"**Feni."** The Egyptologist said. The three diggers pull hard as the Egyptologist screams again. They pull and pull and pull until it come loose and sprays out hot acid on them. It burnt their flesh and by the time they were dead they were half skeletal.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

As the dust cleared I got up and walked over to the chunk of rock. It looked quite familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh my God…it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus." Evie muttered running her hands across the surface.

"Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?" I asked looking up.

"They didn't, they buried him at the feet of an Anubis. He was either someone of great importance, or he did something very naughty." She said looking at Rick with a bit of fear in her eyes.

**SCARAB CHAMBER – DAY**

Smelly dropped another amethyst-scarab into his pouch and then greedily pried another off the wall and put it in his pouch- -he missed and this scarab quietly fell to the floor without smelly noticing. The amethyst started to glow and a real scarab crawled out of it. It raced over to Smelly's shoe and vanished inside. Smelly's eyes flew open and he began to scream. Slowly, a large lump, coming from in his leg, crawls up his leg and onto his fat belly, up his hairy chest and into his neck. He desperately tried to scratch it off but it went up into his head and vanished.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

Jonathon, Rick and I clear the dirt off the sarcophagus as Evie tries to figure out who it is. I gently brushed my fingers over the incantations engraved into the sarcophagus and over the designs.

"Well…who is it?" Jonathon asked rubbing his hands together.

Evie stared at the hieroglyphic, confused and concerned. "He who shall not be named." She whispered.

"There's some sort of lock here." Rick said brushing the dust off of it. "You say these things are made out of granite and a steel interior."

"Quarried granite with a cobalt lining." I told him.

"Whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathon mumbled.

"No kiddin'. Without a key it'll take a month to crack this thing open." Rick frowned.

"A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about." Evie announced getting up and rummaging through Jonathon's coat pockets.

"Who was talking about what?" I asked.

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key."

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathon yelled as Evie walked away with the treasure Jonathon had **found on a dig down in Thebes. **Evie quickly unfolded the **treasure **and it formed the exact same shape as the lock. She looked up at us and smiled. That's when the shouting began.

"Down there." I yelled taking out my gun and running in the passageway.

"Laurie!" Rick shouted. "Wait, be careful!"

"Smelly?" I said stopping. He right over me and kept going. Evie, Jonathon, Rick and I watched his as he ran right into a wall and killed himself.

"Oh my goodness." Evie shouted clinging onto me for support.

**BASE CAMP – NIGHT**

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evie asked Jonathon. They were snuggled up on one side of the fire and I was on the other side of Jonathon drinking some booze.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathon asked.

"Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of there own today." Rick shouted walking over some rocks. "Three of there diggers died."

"What?" Evie said astounded.

"How?" I asked.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap." Rick told us.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathon muttered.

"Yeah." I mumbled. A gust of wind blew throughout the camp making the fire flicker.

"You three!" Evie said angrily. She was scared.

"You don't believe in curses huh?" Rick smiled sitting down beside her.

"She doesn't believe in much." I slurred.

"That's not true! No. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe." Evie spat.

"I believe in being prepared." Rick smirked cocking his rifle.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathon smiled sticking his hand in the bag. He felt around for a while and then screamed. He tore his hand out of the bag and Evie squealed.

"What, what is it?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Seagrams!" He smiled happily pulling out a bottle. "He may have been a smelly fellow…but he sure did have good taste." I stood up and swerved around. Yes, I was drunk.

"Let's go." I said running. Evie looked at me concerned.

"Stay here." Rick warned grabbing his gun and running behind me.

"Evie! Didn't the man say stay here?" Jonathon shouted running after us.

**AMERICAN CAMP - NIGHT**

The American camp was under siege as two dozen Mumia riders galloped through, firing rifles. Several Diggers were killed as they ran away. The Americans leap out of their tents firing randomly. They managed to kill multiple Riders. I narrowed my eyes and laughed as Daniels got shot; he spun, fell, and kept shooting. Henderson and Burns ran to his aid, blasting away. I ran into someone and guess who it was.

"Going somewhere Beni?" I muttered.

"You're drunk. Oh, too bad we are in a dangerous situation cause if we weren't I'd take advantage of you right now."

"Even when I'm drunk I still don't want you." I smiled drunkenly.

"Laurie, you found our friend." Rick said from behind me.

"Why yes I did! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" I smirked. Rick groaned.

"Where ya going Beni?" He asked.

"Just looking for you both." He smiled nervously.

"C'mon friend." I smiled dragging him back to the fight.

"Why do you like to fight so much?" Beni asked us as he struggled against Rick's strong grip.

"It's fun." Rick smiled.

"I just look good doing it." I smiled and fell over someone. Henderson.

"Ya'll right Laurie?" He asked. He sounded concerned too.

"Hell yes." I smiled taking my gun out. "Now, let's fight!" I added jumping up.

"I love her spirit." Henderson smiled as I ran away and shot someone.

"That's not all you love about her." Burns said.

"Shad up and shoot."

"O' Connell where are you?" I asked. Suddenly, he jumped out of a crack in the wall and pounced on a mumia rider.

"Good show." I smiled stabbing a man with my dagger. The two of them slammed around the ground kicking, punching and biting each other. Rick tries to pull out his gun but the mumia kicked the gun out of his hand. I looked around and saw Evie. A man was heading towards her and I panicked.

"Shoot him Evie!" She looked at me and shot the guy. The horse pushed her and she fell into a sand dune.

"Let 'em have it boys!" Jonathon shouted taking another swig of his seagram. The four diggers shot the men and Jon smiled.

"I say, good show."

"**Leave this place!" **I spun around and squinted to see who was talking. It was the mumia. **"Leave this place or die!" **He galloped away and we were safe. For now. Rick blew out the fuse on the dynamite that he had lit and ran over to Evie.

"You alright?" He asked helping her up. It was beautiful.

"Yes…fine, thank you." She smiled looking into his eyes. He held her close.

"See! That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand!" Daniels shouted happily.

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there." Henderson yelled.

"These men are desert people. They value water, not gold." Rick said looking at the ruins.

"I think I had a bit too much to drink." I smiled sheepishly.

"Alcoholic." Rick laughed.

"Where's Jonathon?" Evie asked looking around.

"Jonathon…where are you?" I shouted.

**BASE CAMP - NIGHT**

"Night." I smiled passing out beside Jonathon. Evie and Rick laughed. Evie was half in the drink herself and the seagram was almost gone. Rick handed her the seagram and she pushed it away.

"Unlike my brother sir, I know when to say no."

"And unlike your brother, I just don't get you." Rick smiled putting the drink down on the floor.

"I know, you're wondering what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?" She smiled looking around.

"Something like that."

"Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer; he loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian. My mother! Who was quite an adventurer herself."

"Ok, I get your father, I get your mother, and I get your brother and…" He looked at me. "I **definitely **get her, but what are you doing here?" Evie glared at Rick. She was insulted.

"I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter! Mister O'Connell But I'm proud of what I am." Evie smiled staggering to get up.

"And what is that?"

"I…am a librarian!" She smiled plopping down next to Rick. She leaned in very close to Rick. "And I am going to kiss you Mister O' Connell."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not unless you call me Rick."

"Why would I call you Rick?"

"Cause that's my name."

She gave him a goofy smile and leaned in very close and as soon as she is about to kiss him she passes out. Rick opened his eyes and kissed the air.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

Evie slid the key into the lock and gently began to turn the lock. The sarcophagus then opens with a loud hiss. Jonathon and I moaned. We're extremely hung-over. Evie, however, didn't drink that much so her hangover didn't last as long. It was pretty bad though.

"I cannot believe I allowed the three of you to get me drunk." She said angrily.

"Don't blame me; I don't even remember being there." I said.

"Neither do I." She told me. Rick gave her a hurt look.

"You don't?"

"No…why? Should I?" She asked nervously.

"Gee, yeah, you told me it was the best time you ever had." He said giving her a big **fake **cheesy smile. Evie stared at him in shock, embarrassment and humiliation. That's when the lid crashes to the floor and Jonathon and I grab our heads and moan.

**ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY**

"There is a curse upon this chest." The Egyptologist said.

"Curse my ass, Greg." Daniels said.

"Yeah, who cares." Said Henderson looking at Beni suspiciously. Beni kept looking at Greg, the Egyptologist, and giving him dirty looks.

"Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest." Greg translated. The Americans look at each other, nervously.

"It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."

"Well, let's make sure we don't bring back anyone from the dead then, huh?" Henderson told him. The three Americans laugh.

"He will kill all who open this chest…and assimilate their organs and fluids." Greg said in disgust.

"Assimilate their organs and fluids? Ya mean eat 'em?" Daniels asked.

"Precisely…and in so doing he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth." Greg finished. The wind blows, the torches flicker and Beni and Greg look at each other nervously.

"Ah hell. Let's open it anyway." Henderson said grabbing the chest.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

The coffin is dropped right next to Evie and she is very excited.

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a girl!"

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked giving her a questioning look. Evie just gave him a look and began wiping the cobwebs and dust off the coffin. Suddenly, she froze.

"Look, all the sacred spells have been chiselled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they've been removed. This man was cursed... doomed." Evie told us. I squealed with delight and honestly, I think Rick, Jonathon and I were to excited to care at the moment.

"Tough break." Rick said.

"Yes, I'm all tears." Jonathon said.

"Open it. Let's see whose inside!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you three." Evie frowned. Jonathon sighed and opened the key. He put it in and kept turning and turning it until it clicked. Rick and I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. Jonathon helped out and it popped off and out popped a skeleton. Evie screamed and I jumped back.

**ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY**

"Help me." Henderson said. Daniels came beside him and began pulling at it. Beni stared at them his face full of fear. He finally ran for it.

"The curse... beware the curse!" Henderson looked at Daniels and laughed.

"Stupid superstitious bastard." Daniels muttered pulling the lid right off. A black vapour pours out of the chest and they are lost in it.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY**

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No. I've never seen a mummy look like this he's still…still…" Evie said.

"Juicy?" Rick, Jonathon and I suggested.

"Yes, he's more than four thousand years old and still decomposing."

"Look at this." Rick said bending over to read the coffin lid.

"Oh my god." Evie gasped. "He was buried alive." Evie leaned in closer. "And he left a message."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"It says: Death is only the beginning." We all looked at the mummy and chills ran down my spine.

"Where's my gun?" Rick asked all of a sudden.

"What are you going to do? Shoot him?" Jonathon asked.

"If he wakes up, **HELL YEAH!**" Rick exclaimed cocking his rifle.

**ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY**

As the vapour settled, the Americans gathered around the chest and peered into it. Greg, happily, pulls out a big, black, torn leather book.

"I have heard told of this book, but I never truly believed it existed. This, good gentlemen, is a most priceless treasure."

"I wouldn't trade ya for a brass spittoon." Henderson yelled angrily kicking some sand.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be made out of pure gold." Daniels yelled kicking the chest. It breaks open, unfolding to reveal a lower compartment. Inside, are Anck-su-namun's five jewel encrusted canopic jars.

**BASE CAMP - NIGHT**

"What on earth is that?" I ask Beni and Rick as I sit down between Jonathon and Rick. At night, we've joined camps.

"Yes, it smells like our late friend the warden." Jonathon said in disgust. Beni and Rick smiled. "No! We aren't…it can't be!"

"Rat gizzards." Beni smiled. "They smell bad and taste worse but that's the best the desert has to offer."

"Hey O' Connell…Carnahan." Daniels said sitting down and waving some gold. "What do ya think these'll fetch?"

"We hear you gentlemen, and lady, found yourself a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations." Burns laughed.

"You know, if you dry him out you can sell him as firewood." Henderson laughed.

"You're a bunch of cocky, gloating bastards." I spat.

"You've got a big mouth." Daniels hissed.

"At least my foot isn't always in it."

"You better shut your trap." He stood up.

"Laurie…" Rick warned.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I said standing up.

"I'll shut it for you."

"Daniels, you better shut up." Henderson warned.

"Sticking up for your girl eh?" He smirked at Henderson.

"I'm not his girl." I yelled.

"She ain't my girl."

"Sure." Daniels said glaring at me. "He talks about you enough." Henderson hit Daniels and I laughed.

"Evie!" I smiled. She sat beside me and put a bug in my hand.

"Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse, or in this case..." She looked at the meat in disgust. "Famished."

"Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked.

"Very slowly." Evie answered.

"He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him." Jonathon replied poking a bug and making it explode.

"Must of got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick smiled. I laughed.

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed." Evie explained.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the Hom-dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"All ten plagues?" Jonathon asked.

"Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?" Beni asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Evie said calmly.

"Let's see, there were frogs, flies, locusts..." I began.

"Hail and fire." Burns said.

"The sun turning black." Henderson told us.

"Water turning to blood." Daniels said.

"And my personal favourite: people covered in boils and sores." Jonathon ended. Everyone shared a nervous look and I laughed.

"Fried gizzard anyone?" I asked pulling a piece of meat off Rick's stick.

**xxxxxxxx**oooooo**xxxxxxxx**

**The reason I posted so soon is because I am going away for 5 days! **

**Jack: I don' know why I'm here, it should be Rick, but I am too good looking soo….Review Savvy!**

**CaptainDuckula Out!**


	5. He's back

**Hey guys. FOUND INTERNET! Nah, I'm at home, we leave tomorrow! I'm so happy ya'll enjoy it!**

**CAMP - LATER THAT NIGHT**

Having just freshened up for bed, Evelyn exited the temple and stepped past the sleeping Diggers. She spotted the Egyptologist, his jewelled canopic jar snug under one arm, the Book Of The Dead laying loose under the other. Evelyn stared at the Book, nervously biting her lip, then she sneaks over, carefully steals it, and quickly tip-toes away.

Lying on some blankets by the campfire, O'Connell rolls over and sees Evelyn, sitting wide-eyed, staring at the Book.

"That's called stealing you know." He informed her.

"Well to you, my brother and my sister it's called borrowing."

"Evie, you were never the type to borrow." I smirked getting up and sitting beside her.

"You sure you wanna be playin' with that?" Rick asked leaning over us.

"It's only a book. No harm ever came from reading a book." I gave Rick a nervous glance and Evie began reading.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei." Evie began. She kept reading all of the page in Ancient Egyptian.

"Yae to way." I finished.

**IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - NIGHT**

"Yae too way, yae to way, yae to way, yae to way." Laurie's voice travelled through the camp and into the crevice. Suddenly, the mummies eyes open and its scream pierced through the camp.

**BASE CAMP - NIGHT**

"NO! You must not read from the book!" Greg yelled getting up. I looked over at him and my mouth opened a bit. There over him was a black cloud coming towards the camp.

"Jonathon!" I screamed jumping on him. "Get up."

"What! Who died?"

"We are going to if you don't move!" He scrambled up and we ran. The Americans ran out of their tent and followed us as we ran into the crevice.

**LABYRINTH CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

"Did you see that! Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!" Jonathon shouted flicking a grasshopper of his jacket.

"That's one of the plagues right?" Rick asked.

"This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight." Evie said. She put her foot down and something squished. Rick lowered his torch to reveal a horde of frogs.

"Okay…what about frogs?" I asked her.

**LABYRINTH PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT**

"I ain't dying tonight!" Daniels yelled running down the passageway followed by Henderson, Burns and Beni.

"Ouch!" Burns yelled falling to his peril.

"Henderson! Daniels!" He yelled but they were gone.

"Oh my…" Beni yelled running down the corridor.

"My glasses…can you help me find my…" Beni stomped on Burns glasses and ran. "Glasses."

**LABYRINTH CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

"What the hell is that!" I asked watching something appear out of the ground.

"How would I know?" Jonathon yelled. Suddenly, thousands of scarabs ran out of it and Evie screamed.

"RUN!" She shouted and ran as Rick threw his torch on them.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled.

**PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT**

"Daniels?" Burns asked as he heard a loud moan. "Is that you?" Burns staggered down the passageway making his way to a figure about ten feet in front of him.

"Henderson, that you?" He tripped and his hands fall deep into the mummies rotting chest. He starts to scream but a skeletal hand clamped over his mouth.

**LABYRINTH STAIRCASE - NIGHT**

"Jump." I yelled to Evie. She jumped on a rock as the massive herd came closer. I ran and jumped onto a grotto. Rick and Jonathon jumped beside Evie as the scarabs passed. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Suddenly, the wall moved and I fell through it.

"Laurie?" Jonathon yelled jumping back onto the path as the scarabs passed. "Laurs?"

"Laurie!" Evie screamed.

"Laurie?" Rick yelled.

**SCARAB CHAMBER – NIGHT**

I screamed as loud as I could but it didn't work. I was stuck in this filthy room with a psychotic mummy running around on a rampage. I put my hands on the wall and began to walk when I heard a moan. I slowly turned around and saw a man standing up.

"Oh, Burns. Thanks goodness." He turned around and I screamed. His eyeballs and tongue were missing. I kept screaming and back away, hyperventilating. I bumped into something and turned around to see our mummy with two eyeballs and a tongue. I screamed some more. I bumped back into the wall. My shirt ripped revealing most of my stomach, the top was cut a bit so unfortunately, my bra was showing a bit. My pant legs are torn a bit and my face was sweaty and dirty.

"Anck-su-namun?" He growled.

**LABYRINTH STAIRCASE - NIGHT**

"Damnit, trap door!" Rick yelled hitting the door with his shoulder.

"We have to find her!" Evie yelled.

"Don't worry, I will."

"**RUN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCHES! RUN!" **Daniels yelled.

"Go Evie…run!" Rick yelled pushing Jonathon in front of them. One of the diggers fell and Rick was already heading back to help him but it was too late he was half eaten. Jonathon, Daniels and Henderson look in pure horror and Rick and Evie keep running.

**SCARAB CHAMBER - NIGHT**

"No, Laurie." I said slowly as if I was talking to a one year old.

"Anck-su-namun?" He asked again. I groaned. He slammed his rotten hand on the wall and I whimpered. For the first time in my life, I was scared.

"Please, help me." I said looking at Burns.

"Kadeesh pharos Anck-su-namun!" He yelled. I backed into a corner, shivering with fear as Rick ran in.

"There you are!" He yelled running to my side. "Would you quit playin' around! We gotta get out of here." I didn't look at him. I stared at the mummy and Rick looked over.

"**WOAH!" **Rick yelled stepping in front of me. He slowly started to push me down the wall.

"**ANCK-SU-NAMUUUUUN!" **He screams once again. I screamed in fear and Rick shuddered. He suddenly looked up, embarrassed by his fear probably and he screamed back. Why do men have to act so tough and stupid dangerous times?

"Laurie?" Jonathon screamed running into the room followed by Evie, Henderson and Daniels.

"Hi Jonathon." I smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked stupidly. Evie hit him on the back of the head.

"Oh yeah, we are FINE!" I yelled again. Rick took out his elephant gun and shot our mummy. He flew back and his ribcage was torn off. Rick grabbed my hand and ran.

**CREVICE - NIGHT**

Rick and I ran through the crevice hand in hand. Sand and blood are blowing everywhere we turned the corner and ran out of the crevice. I halted.

"What are you…" Rick began.

"I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years." One of the mumia, whose name is Ardeth Bay, said.

"Relax, I got it." Rick frowned.

"No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world."

"Are we talking, about the same creature? The walking corpse? Really big mouth? Really bad breath?" I asked.

"You bastards!" Daniels yelled as several Mumia brought Burns over to them.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson asked.

"We saved him! We saved him before Imhotep could finish his work." Ardeth shouted. "Now leave, all of you, before he finishes you off."

"You're not going to kill us?" Jonathon asked. Evie elbowed him in the ribs and yelped. Ardeth turned around and led the mumia out of Hamunaptra.

"I told you, I already got 'em." Rick yelled trying to convince himself. Ardeth stopped and looked back at us dead serious.

"Know this; the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."

**EVELYN'S QUARTERS - DAY**

Rick threw the steamer truck on Evie's dresser and threw a bunch of dresses in it.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" Rick asked angrily.

"Well, having an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking mummy tends to convert one!" She yelled. She took her dresses out of the trunk as Rick piled books into his arms.

"Forget it, we're out the door, down the hall and gone!" Rick yelled back dropping the books into the trunk.

"No we are not." I said taking the books out her trunk. Evie smiled at me in appreciation.

"Yes we are." He said throwing a bunch of things in.

"No we are not." Evie said taking the stuff out. "We woke him up and we must try and stop him."

"We? What we? You read that book I told you not to!" Rick yelled rummaging through her drawers and pulling out a box of jewellery.

"Fine. Me, I…I opened that book and I intend to stop him." Evie sighed exasperated. Rick looked up at me and Evie and stretched a bra in his hands.

"How? You heard that guy, no mortal weapons can kill it."

I grabbed the bra and threw it into one of the drawers. "Then we will have to find some immortal ones." I said.

"There goes that 'we' thing again. Not me, I am outta here!" Rick yelled. He put his hands on the trunk and I slammed it shut.

"LAURIE!" He screamed in pain.

"What?" I asked innocently. He glared at me and blew on his fingers which were turning red.

"According to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed." Evie explained giggling at Rick.

Yeah? So, is that my problem?" He asked.

"It is everyone's problem!" I shouted incredulously.

"Look lady, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now were even, end of job, end of story, contract terminated." He said looking at Evie. "And you know what we are up against." He added looking at me.

"That's all I am, a contract to you?" Evie asked sadly.

"I know what we are up against and I am willing to sacrifice **my **life to destroy it." I shouted.

"You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and play around with Mister Maggot."

"I am staying." Evie and I decided at the same time.

"Fine." Rick growled.

"Fine." I shouted.

"Fine." He said walking out the door and slamming it.

"FINE!" Evie screamed. I looked at her and smiled.

"You ready to do some ass kicking?"

"Yes and please, say butt kicking." I laughed and helped her put away her things. Suddenly the door opened and Rick threw a bunch of frilly panties at us.

"He touched my panties." I sighed as he slammed the door again.

**BRITISH FORT COMPOUND - DAY**

Rick angrily stomped through the compound but stopped when he bumped into Beni and a man dressed in robes.

"Beni, ya little stinkweed, where did you slink off to?" Rick asked him.

"You! You left me in the desert to rot." Beni roared angrily.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that." Rick looked at the man in robes. "Who's that?"

"This is Prince Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris." Beni introduced. Rick stuck out his hand.

"Oh, nice to meet ya." Imhotep recoiled his hand and Rick looked him over suspiciously.

"The Prince does not like to be touched by other humans. A silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid." Beni quickly covered.

"Oh, well we all have our little problems today don't we?" Rick asked smiling.

"He has come to help Mister Burns. Somehow I feel responsible." Beni whimpered sadly.

"Oh don't give me that, you've never had any scruples."

"Do you know where I can steal some?" Beni joked. Rick faked punched him and walked away.

"See ya later, padre." As Rick walked away, Imhoteps new eyes glare at him.

**CASBAH – DAY**

The proverbial den-of-iniquity. Hard men, hard women and hard liquor. Lots of deals going down. An older guy with a

Walrus moustache is drunk and talking to some tough customers. This is Winston.

"I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other ladies died in the air and were buried in the sand." He told some whore. He stumbled and fell into the fountain. "Some senseless bloke spilt his drink." As he got up he walked into Rick.

"Hiya Winston." Rick smiled patting him on the back and walking towards the bar where Jonathon was sitting.

"O'Connell." Winston muttered walking behind him. Rick tapped Jon on the shoulder and pointed at Winston. Jonathon groaned and poured two shots of liquor.

"Cheers." Winston smiled picking up Jonathon's drink and gulping it. "Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me."

"I've heard it before Winston." Rick sighed. Jonathan shoved him towards another group of unlucky sods. Henderson and Daniels sidle up to the bar next to them.

**Burns room - Day**

"Over there." Burns said speaking with an impediment. "As you see I won't be needing them anymore." He added referring to his glasses. Imhotep opened the drawer and pulled out some bifocals. He put the bifocals on over his death mask, -- and grinned broadly, his rotted teeth showing through the mouth hole.

"Prince Imhotep thanks you for your bifocals…and for your eyes, and for your tongue." Beni whispered in Burns ear. Burns whimpered in fear and tried to sit up but Beni pushed him down.

"But I am afraid more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves." Beni finished. Imhotep gracefully got up as Beni ran out of the room. Burns had a look of pure terror on his face. Imhotep took of his mask to reveal his hideous, shatter corpse skull.

**CASBAH - DAY**

"Are you sisters always…" Rick began to ask Jonathon.

"Oh yes always. Especially Laurie."

"Laurie's different." Henderson smiled.

Rick groaned. "He likes her." Jonathon spit out his vodka and looked at Henderson.

"So sue me." He smiled. "Your sister is funny, adventurous and sexy damnit."

"No one has ever said that about my sister." Jonathon said startled.

"There is a first for everything." Henderson replied. Henderson poured three glasses of Vodka and handed one of them to Rick and the other to Jonathon. Three shot glasses clink together. O'Connell, Jonathan and Henderson slug 'em down, -- all three of them instantly spit out the liquid. Half the bar spits out their drinks as well.

"Sweet Jesus! That tasked just like,…like…" Henderson stuttered.

"Blood." Rick finished for him looking at Jonathon nervously.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood." Jonathon quoted.

"He's here." Rick stated as realization hit him. He jumped off the stool and ran out of the room.

"Who's here?" Jonathon asked. Henderson looked at him and shrugged. They both got up and ran when they heard Rick.

"The guy! The Priest! THE MUMMY!"

**BRITISH FORT COURTYARD - DAY**

"How can you read that?" I asked. "It looks so boring."

"Oh but it's not, its all about reading hieroglyphics." She smiled glancing at me.

"B-o-r-i-n-g." I spelt out.

"LAURIE! EVELYN!" Someone shouted from behind us. I groaned. Rick.

"Yes." Evie said coldly.

"We've got problems." He smiled grabbing our arms.

"No, **you **have problems!" I yelled. And that's when a barrage of hail and fire slammed into the courtyard. Rick, Evie and I jump back. A water fountain bursts into steam as a wooden trellis catches fire. I began to run under the eaves, Rick and Evie followed as soldiers, servants and camels run in every direction, trying to avoid the hailstorm.

"He's here! That thing is here. I saw him!" Rick yelled stopping near the stairs.

"The creature? Are you sure?" I asked. Rick gives me and incredulous look and points to the hail.

"Pretty damn sure!" The hail and fire come to a stop. Everything goes dead quiet. O'Connell and Evelyn freeze. And then a blood curdling scream is heard coming from the living quarters directly above them. I glanced at Rick. He nodded. I took my gun out and ran up the stairs as Evie followed me and Rick.

**BURNS' QUARTERS - DAY**

Rick, Evie and I race into the room, past the Servant who is running out screaming. We skidded to a stop as we spotted Burns, or what's left of him, lying dead on the floor, -- **HIS BODY IS SHRIVELED TO HALF IT'S SIZE.**

Drained of all organs and liquids. Rick and Evie are shocked but my attention isn't on Burns it's on the figure near the fire. Rick and Evie finally hear a loud moan and notice Imhotep standing on the far side of the room. Rick and I draw out our guns and point them at Imhotep. Imhotep was regenerating: A thick skin forms over powerful new musculature. His tendons ripple as his bones bulge and reform. His mouth opens to an inhuman size as he moans and cries out, in severe pain. And then it's over. And he looked like an incredibly muscular, corpse-like vision from hell. Rick and Evie were stunned, while I stood there in pure shock.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick grimaced as Imhotep moved towards them, staring at me. "Back off creep."

Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels ran into the room. They're all stunned at the sight of Imhotep. Rick stepped forward, threw a right hook, and punched Imhotep in the face, -- his fist went through Imhoteps skull and gets stuck deep inside his head. Rick just stared at it, shocked, then quickly yanked his fist back out. The area of Imhoteps face that came into contact with O'Connell's fist quickly degenerates and decays, right down to the bone, as if O'Connell's hand instantly infected it.

"You guys are so helpful!" I yelled at Henderson, Jonathon and Daniels. Imhotep angrily turned, grabbed Rick, and with no effort, threw him across the room and into Jonathan and the others knocking them down. Imhotep looks at his hand, the one that just grabbed Rick, -- it starts to shrivel and decay. He quickly turned to me. I backed away into a wall, terrorized. Imhotep steps up to me.

"You saved me from the undead, and for this I shall make you immortal." He leaned in to kiss me. I tried to block his face with my hands but he was too strong.

"LET HER GO!" Henderson yelled. Suddenly, a white cat jumped onto the piano. Imhotep looked up and the cat hissed. He screamed and moaned. The balcony doors burst open as Imhotep turned into a big tornado of sand and he swirled out of the room. Gone. O'Connell, Evelyn, Jonathan and Daniels stood transfixed. Henderson walked over to Burns body and muttered 'the curse.'

**Jack: Rev…**

**Rick: This ain't your story pal.**

**Jack: Yer jus' jealous cause Jo thinks I'm…sexy.**

**Jo: You both are…review savvy!**


	6. Loss of a loved one

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Got it?**

**Thanks reviewers! I love ya'll. Oh and I know that all the men eventually die so sadly, Laurie will not find love until…the sequel perhaps? I'm going to be making the chapters shorter, just to let you all know.**

**MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - DAY**

Rick, Jonathan, Henderson, Daniels and I followed Evie across the Ramesseum.

"There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers." Evie explained as we rounded a corner to see the curator- - talking to Ardeth Bay. Everybody stopped.

"You!" We all shouted. Rick, The Americans and I draw out our guns and point them at Ardeth. Ardeth Ray just scowled as the curator nodded his head.

"Ladies…men." He smiled maliciously.

"What is he doing here?" Evie asked angrily. I cocked my gun.

"Do you truly wish to know? Or would you rather shoot us?" The curator asked. Everybody was tensed, guns up. Rick uncocks his .38.

"I just saw my hand vanish into some guys head." He told them pulling the gun out of my hand and uncocking it. I snatched it back and put it in my shoulder holster. Rick did the same with his.

"I'm willing to go on a little faith here." I said.

"You will not believe it." Ardeth said.

"Try me." Jonathon and I said in accord.

**RAMESSEUM - MOMENTS LATER**

Everyone was assembled around the tomb display of Seti the First. Rick was sitting on his thrown as Jonathon and I stood in his chariot.

"We are part of an ancient secret society, the cult-of-the-Mumia, and we have a sacred mission, passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. we are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." The curator explained.

"And because of you, we have failed." Ardeth said angrily.

"You think that justifies killing innocent people?" Evie asked appalled.

"To have stopped the creature? Yes!" The curator answered.

"Ok, let's just cut to the chase. He's afraid of cats, what's up with that?" Rick asked making himself comfortable.

"According to the ancients, cats are the guardians at the gates of the underworld. Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated, and then he will fear nothing." Daniels looked at all of us, he was afraid.

"Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated! By killing everybody who opened that chest and sucking us dry! That's how!"

"Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than four thousand years."

"Anck-su-namun." I whispered. The curator and Ardeth Bay looked at me alarmed. "In the crevice, when I saw him, alive,... walking, he called me Anck-su-namun. And then in Mister Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me." I told them.

"It is because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was dead. Apparently, after all these years he is still in love with her."

"Yes, well that's romantic but that's what got to do with me?"

"It was you who read from the book." Ardeth said.

"We both did." I said pointing to Evie. She frowned at me.

"It appears he has chosen **two **human sacrifices then. Unusual." I looked at him with an ounce of fear in my eyes. Evie had her mouth opened a bit and she had tears in her eyes.

"That's not good. Not good at all." Jonathon muttered.

"Thanks Jonathon. I didn't know that." I snapped.

"Tonight is the full moon. The moon of Osiris. It will begin tonight." Ardeth said looking out the window. We all looked up and saw the the sun begin to disappear. It was the eclipse.

"...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathon quoted once again.

**EVELYN'S FOYER - DAY FOR NIGHT**

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked to no one in particular. "When the museum statue crashed it wasn't my fault but I was blamed. When the stupid guard fell down the stairs and died I was blamed! Everything awful happens to me damnit!" I exclaimed.

"You have back luck old mum."

"Thanks Jon." I muttered punching him in the arm playfully.

"We must stop him from regenerating." Evie shouted. "Who opened that chest?"

"Well, there was me and Daniels here and then poor Burns of course, oh yeah, and that Egyptologist fella." Henderson said as he put his arm around me. I smiled.

"What about my little buddy Beni?" Rick asked.

"Naw, he scrammed outta there." Daniels replied.

"Ya, he was the smart one."

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him." I clarified.

"Okay,... Evelyn, Laurie you wait here, you two come with me." Rick said pointing at Henderson and Daniels.

"Hell no! Since when do I ever listen to you Rick!" I yelled.

"To hell with that…we're safe in here." Henderson exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving this fort for nothing." Daniels shouted.

"Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up." Evie growled.

"You are in charge Rick! And, I will not stay here! He gets me then he get's me God damnit! I am not going to be left behind on this…RICK PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as Rick threw me over his shoulder and grabbed Evie around the waist. He threw her on the bed and dropped me on the floor. I scrambled up and ran towards the door. "You let me out of here right now Rick!"

"Here." Rick said throwing the skeleton key at Henderson. "Keep an eye on her. If you leave her door, I'll rip your spleen out. C'mon, Jonathan."

"Me? Well, you know I thought I'd…"

"Now."

"Ok." Jonathon said scrambling out of the room.

**BAZAAR - DAY FOR NIGHT**

Beni was ransacking the joint, he pulled out drawers and files and threw them on the floor. He found a silver pocket watch, shook it, and then threw it into his pocket. He looked around and started tipping over bookcases and clearing shelves.

"Well, well, well." Beni spun around and saw Rick and Jonathon standing in the doorway. Beni tried to run and jump out the window but Rick threw a chair at him.

"Good shot." Jonathon appraised. Rick picked up Beni by the cuff of his shirt and slammed his into a filing cabinet.

"Where's your new friend?" Rick asked.

"What new friend? You're my only friend." Rick lifted Beni up towards the fan and Beni screamed.

"Then you got no excuse for living. What the hell you doin, being buddies with this creep, Beni? What's in it for you?"

"It is better to be the right hand of the Devil,... than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune."

"Immune from what?" Jonathon asked.

"You shall see."

"What are you looking for? Lie, and say goodbye to your head." Rick smiled lifting him up again.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Imhotep wants it back. He said to me it would be worth its weight in diamonds."

"What does he want the book for?" Jonathon questioned him. Beni looked at Rick and sighed.

"Something about bringing his dead girly-friend back to life. He needs the book..." Then he turned and looked at Jonathon. "And your sister Laurie." Rick looked at Jonathon and Beni seized this as his opportunity to escape. He kneed Rick in the balls and ran out the window. Rick collapsed to the floor cringing.

"That looked painful." Jonathon grimaced.

"You know, ever since I met you, my luck has been crap." Rick groaned.

"Yes, I know, I do that to people." Suddenly, there was a lot of screaming and Jonathon ran over to the window and shuddered. There in the middle of the street, was Greg's, shrivelled up body. Imhotep looked up at Rick and Jonathon and smiled. His body had a lot more flesh on it, he opened his mouth and a swarm of locusts flew out. Jonathon and Rick slammed the shutters shut and looked at each other in a panic.

"Damnit, that's two down and only two to go." Rick moaned.

"And now he'll be coming after Laurie." They both looked at each other and raced out of the room and to Evie's foyer.

**EVELYN'S FOYER - NIGHT**

Daniels turned from the window and watched Henderson who was sitting in a chair next to Evie's door, chain smoking. They both looked wired with fear.

"The hell with this. I'm goin, downstairs to get me a drink. You want somethin'?" Daniels exclaimed walking towards the door.

"Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon, and a bourbon chaser." Henderson replied as Daniels left.

"Evie…" I whispered. "Eves?" I looked over and saw she had fallen asleep on the left side of the bed. I sighed. "Henderson?" I asked nervously. I was going to tell him how I felt. Damn, I'm brave.

"Yeah." He replied in his sexy voice.

"I may as well tell you this now cause if I die I wont be able too."

"What?" I heard the chair move.

"I love you." There was a moment of silence before the door clicked open. He stood there smiling. I laughed and walked right up to him and kissed him passionately. He pulled away smiling.

"Ok, go back in now. I don't need Rick yellin' at me and you gettin' hurt." Henderson smiled kissing my forehead. I rested my face against his chest and sighed.

"Alright." I gave him one last quick kiss and walked back into the room.

"I love you Laurie." He winked shutting the doors. I squealed and walked over to the bed. I lied down and smiled at everything that had happened. Sure, I had a four thousand year old mummy coming after me and Evie but I was in love and nothing could ruin that. I drifted off to sleep, smiling.

Henderson just sat there, alone, smoking and thinking about Laurie. He smiled, reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his Sacred Canopic Jar and fondled it. A breeze suddenly came in through the open window. The curtains fluttered and Henderson got up and went over to shut it. He looked out the window and all of a sudden Henderson is lifted into the air by a mass of swirling sand. His body twisted and turned and slowly shrivelled as the life is sucked out of him. Then he collapsed to the floor. The shadow of the swirling sand condensed, forming a shadow of a human body. The shadow convulses as the body regenerates.

And then it's over.

Imhotep stepped into view and he's regenerated even further and looks almost normal now, his face no longer decayed. He stepped over Henderson's shrivelled body and up to Evelyn's door, and rattled the knob. It's locked. Imhotep grins.

:Third Person P.O.V: (Cause Laurie's Sleeping)

Sand grains began to pour out of Evie's lock as she slept. Laurie moaned in her sleep and tossed and turned over. Her hand whacked Evie in the stomach but Evie didn't awake. The grain stopped pouring and a figure emerges from the sand. Imhotep.

**FOYER - NIGHT**

Rick and Jonathon race to the foyer and run in the room. The skid to a stop and stare at Henderson's shrivelled up body. Rick shook his head and looked through the key hole and saw Imhotep leaning over Laurie's sleeping figure. Rick began to pound on the door and tried to break it down.

**EVELYN'S ROOM – NIGHT**

Imhotep glanced at the door but ignored Rick's constant pounding. He leaned down even more and pressed his lips on Laurie's. His lips and mouth slowly begin to degenerate and decay. Slowly, Laurie opened her eyes and let out a muffled scream. Laurie pushed his mouth away and backed up into Evie. Evie opened her eyes and screamed too. Imhoteps smile turned to sadness. He walked over to Evie and put his hand on her mouth. Rick burst through the doors and Imhotep grew angry.

:Laurie's P.O.V:

"Get your hands of my, girl." He said angrily. Evie…was his girl? GO RICK! Imhotep licked his putrid lips. "And don't touch Laurie…got it bub. Nice lips." He added. Imhotep let go of Evie and walked towards Rick.

"I thought you'd be here, so, I brought a friend." Rick smiled throwing a white cat at Imhotep. Imhotep instinctively caught it and he shrieked, dropped the cat and stumbled back towards the window, -- which suddenly blew open. Imhotep spun like a dervish and burst into a whirlwind of sand. Everybody covered their eyes. Imhotep exploded out the window and vanished over the compound. Jonathan aimed his gun at the window, his hand shaking badly. Rick came in the room and threw his arms around Evie and me as I wiped my mouth in disgust.

"Thank God your ok. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost you." He told me.

"Aww, you are never this loveable and concerned." I laughed still wiping my mouth. Evie was blushing like crazy at the fact that he called her his girl. I looked at her and mouthed, 'You love him.' She looked at me, appalled, and shook her head. I laughed and looked at Daniels who had just walked in. He looked sad, angry and frustrated.

"No…God, no." He whispered. I looked at him puzzled for a moment and then realization hit me.

"Henderson." I whispered jumping out Rick's arms and running into the foyer. I screamed and fell back into Jonathon and sobbed into his chest. There lay Henderson, shrivelled up and lifeless.

"I'm sorry Laurie." Jonathon whispered hugging me.

"I'm sorry too." Daniels muttered patting me on the back. I looked up at them all and then turned to Rick, wiping my eyes I took my gun out and spoke.

"He's dead." I muttered angrily. Tears were still coming out of my eyes uncontrollably but I ignored them and walked over to Henderson.

"I'll kill him." I whispered so no one could hear me. "And it's all for you." Rick put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry…but, we have to go." I nodded and ran out of the foyer with her.

**1923 CONVERTIBLE DUSSENBERG - NIGHT**

Jonathan raced his big convertible through the streets, honking constantly. Evelyn sat between him and Rick. She looked scared and nervous, and then she gave Rick a look. I was stuck in the back with Daniels.

"You called me your girl?" Evie said. Rick looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that was just, you know, a figure o' speech." He said.

"LIAR!" I wanted to yell but I didn't.

"I think you were jealous that he touched Evie and you haven't yet." I smiled coyly. Rick turned around and gave me a look that clearly meant 'Shut it.'

"Jealous? Did you see that guys face!" Rick asked keeping his cool. Evie smiled at me and I winked. Daniels leaned forward and began yelling.

"Shut-up! JUST SHUT-UP! We gotta do somethin'! we gotta do somethin, NOW! Before it's too late!"

**MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - NIGHT**

Rick, Jonathan, Daniels, the Curator, Ardeth Ray and I followed Evie as she strode through the museum.

"Last month, I came across an inscription that mentioned The book of the Dead."

"The one we found in Hamunaptra?" Daniels asked.

"Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back from the dead." Rick stated.

"And now he's going to use it to bring his girlfriend back." Jonathon mumbled.

"And if he succeeds, the two of them together will bring the out the apocalypse." Ardeth said. We finally reached the map on the wall and Evie studied it.

"I'm thinking that if the black Book of the Dead can bring people back to life…" Evie began.

"…then perhaps, the golden Book of the Living can return them to the underworld." The Curator finished.

"Exactly."

Loud chanting was heard coming from outside. All of us rushed over to the upper windows and looked down – outside there was a large, crazed mob covered in hideous boils and sores came chanting up the driveway: 'Anck-su-namun! Anck-su-namun!"

"It has begun. The beginning of the end." Ardeth said.

"Not quite it hasn't." Evie smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the map.

**MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - UPPER BALCONY - NIGHT**

The banging on the door could be heard as Evie and the curator quickly look at the map.

"Hurry Evie." Jonathon said hastily from beside her.

"Patience is a virtue." She said in a child like voice. Rick looked at her over his shoulder.

"Not right now, it isn't."

"Got it!" She proclaimed.

"Got what?" I asked.

"Since the black Book of The Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this, the golden Book of The Living should be inside..."

"What!" Rick asked. Evie ignored him.

"What?" Jonathon asked calmly. She ignored him as well.

"**WHAT!" **Daniels shouted furiously.

"The golden Book of the Living, is inside the statue of Horus." Evie smiled triumphantly. "Take that Bembridge Scholars!"

"Which would be located not far to the east of the Anubis statue." The curator muttered.

"Don't tell me we have to go back out there?" Rick moaned.

"If we want to kill the creature then…yes." Ardeth said.

"You know what? Let's let the creature live, if we die we die. Who agrees?"

"Come on." Rick said pulling me down a corridor as the door burst open and people began to walk in.

"I'm going to start the car." Jonathon said running ahead of us.

**MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITY - NIGHT**

Jonathan snuck out of some bushes and quickly headed for his convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the diseased mob came around the side of the museum. Jonathan froze with fear but got a brilliant idea. He instantly bugged his eyes out, started drooling, and began chanting.

"Imhotep…Imhotep…Imhotep." The mob slowly subsided and Jonathon jumped into his car and revved the engine. Rick, Evelyn, Daniels, Ardeth Ray, the Curator and I jumped inside the car. Unfortunately, Beni saw us and began shouting.

"Imhotep! IMHOTEP!" Imhotep looked out of the museum from the shattered upper windows just as the convertible peeled out. Rick pointed a finger at Beni as we raced past him.

"You're gonna get yours, pal!"

"Like I haven't heard that before!" Beni yelled back. Imhotep unhinged his jaw, his mouth stretched to an inhuman size; he let out one of his horrific, primordial shrieks. His disease-ridden disciples immediately began to pour out of the front doors of the museum and chased after the car.

**Phew. Gotta start finishing this story. **

**Rick: Review…got it?**

**Jack: Mate. Never say tha' again. It's…review savvy?**


	7. Hamunaptra again

**Disclaimer: I want Jack Sparrow…can you get me him.**

**Jack: No dammit, I don't like ye.**

**Me:( **

**Reviewers: Thanks oh, and yell at Jack in your reviews. He hurt my feelings. JohnnyCarnahanyahoo.ca This chapter is for you and the next one is for you too. ( Since this chappie isnt too long ) I hope you feel better soon.

* * *

The car hauled ass down the narrow bazaar street. The disciples started jumping out of stalls and leaping onto the convertible. One jumped on the car and grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and broke his arms off.**

"Gotta go." I muttered pushing him off the car. It was no use as we all fought because they just kept coming on. Jonathon swerved the car and knocked us into some stalls which caused Daniel's to fall out of the back. I looked back and saw him tumble to the ground. I snickered. I had no sympathy for that man. "Gotta go." I smiled shooting a disciple in the head. I turned my head back to look at where Daniels was but all I could see was the diseased crazed mob around something, or rather, someone and in the middle of the mob all you could hear was a blood curdling scream. The convertible began to slow down since we were travelling down narrow alleys. Suddenly, a hideous ghoul jumps through the window.

"Hit him Jon!" I shouted hitting him on the shoulder.

"I am kind of busy, Laur!" He replied.

"Oh dear Lord." I frowned, pulled out my gun and shot the bastard. Rick pushed him out of the windshield and Evie screamed. There was a mob in front of us. Jon pushed on the gas, and swerved out of control and hit a wall. Rick grabbed Evie and pulled her out of the car.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He shouted in a panic. We all leapt out of the car but it was too late. The angry, festering mob had surrounded us. I looked around in panic. I was so fucking scared. Rick glanced at me and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He looked around for a way to light it. I groaned in annoyance and grabbed the match. I walked over to Ardeth and struck the match against him and it lit. He yelped.

"Oh, shut it." Rick told him.

The crazed, chanting mob gaveRick a wide berth, staring at him and the rest of us with insane, bloodshot eyes. The crowd began to part and Imhotep walked towards us. He never took his eyes off me and Evie and surprisingly we never took our eyes off him. He looked gorgeous, like he had when he was alive.

"He's gorgeous." Evie whispered. Rick glanced at Evie and the idiot didn't see the match go down and he got burned. He yelped and dropped the match.

"Very." I said staring at him still. Rick looked up at me too in shock. I can't like another man though. Henderson. I still loved him, I know I did and this is ridiculous! **HE'S A BLOODY MUMMY AND ONLY WANTS ME TO BRING HIS BLOODY GIRLFRIEND BACK!**

"Stupid match." Rick muttered sticking another one against Ardeth's skin. Ardeth yelped again and gave a look to kill.

"He has consummated the curse, now all he need do is raise Anck-su-namun from the dead, then it will be the end of us, and the beginning for them." The curator told us.

"Thanks, but, we already fucking new that." I said angrily. Imhotep moved forward, heading right for us. Rick lit the fuse. Imhotep stepped up to Rick and stopped, watching the fuse burn down. It's a game of chicken. The tension mounts and the lit fuse is about to vanish inside the stick of dynamite, blowing it up, -- when Evie leaned forward and blew it out. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at me and we both stood beside Rick. He exhaled, but kept his eyes on Imhotep, who extended his hand to me. I sighed and looked up at Imhotep who had a wide, loving grin. It wasn't going to fool me.

"Koontash dai na." He said to me. I looked at Evie and she was about to translate when I heard a familiar voice.

"Take his hand, and he will spare the others." Beni smiled stepping through the crown.

"You fucking little bastard." Jonathon yelled. I looked at Jonathon in shock. He never swore. "If he hurts my sisters, I'll kill you myself." I smiled at Jonathon. My little brother…by two minutes. And, I never let him forget that.

Evie and I hesitated, looked around at the huge, bloodthirsty crowd surrounding us, holding axes, picks and scimitars, waiting to pounce, then I looks at Imhotep, confident, powerful, invincible while Evie looked at Rick.

"And bright ideas?" She asked Rick.

"I'm thinking…" Rick said through angry, gritted teeth. I sighed. I reached forward to grab his hand but I felt a hand around my waist pull me back.

"Laurie." Jonathon whispered sadly. "Please, don't do it."

"I have no choice." I whispered back. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he released me.

"Laurie…" Rick began.

"I have to dammit." I said taking Imhoteps callused hand. He pulled my beside him and looked at Evie. She stifled a little sob, but bravely came over. He smiled at her andshewalked over to me. She grabbed my hand and Iput a comforting arm around her shoulder. Imhotep put his hand on my waist and I turned around.

"Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirlan." Imhotep began as he looked at me.

"Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever." Beni translated.

"For all eternity, idiot." Evie glared at him. She then turned to Rick and smiled. "You better think of something quick, because if he turns me and Laurie into mummies, you are the first one I'm coming after."

Rick **almost**smiled. "You've got guts, lady." God, I was sick of no one making that man smile. Save for me of course. Sorry, I'mgetting a little full of myself.

"Yes, and I think she'd like to keep them." I cut in. Imhotep suddenly let go of me and picked up Jonathon. He opened his mouth as if he was going to suck the life out of him when I grabbed my gun out of holster andheldit to my throat.

"If you kill him so help me God, you will never see your precious Anck-su-namun again." Imhotep looked at me, and slowly put Jonathon down. He ripped the key out of his pocket and Jonathon looked shocked.

"Hey, that's mine." He said advancing on him. Ardeth and Rick grabbed him. I tried to walk towards Jonathon to calm him down but Imhotep pulled me into him and he grabbed Evies arm. Rick lost it and tried to get to us but was held back by the curator.

"Evelyn!" Jonathon screamed. Evelyn…Evelyn! What about me? I'm his best friend dammit.Oh, I get it…he loves her. Ha, he's stillin denial about his feelings. "Laurie!" There we go.

"Be calm. There is still time. We can stop him yet." Ardeth told Rick. Rick and Evie looked at each other in hope that they would see each other again. Imhotep stopped and turned around and whispered.

"Para doos." Evie screamed.

"**NOO!"** I looked at her in confusion.

Beni smirked at me. "Kill them." He translated.

"**YOU CREEP!"** I screamed and began punching Imhotep. All he did was smile, and pick me up. "Honestly, must everyone pick me up like a sack of potatoes?" I lookedup and saw the crowd swarming around them. My eyes locked onto Rick's at he tried to pull through but he stumbled.

"**LAURIE! EVEYLN!" **Rick screamed. But the rabid vultureswere already moving in for the kill. Rick quickly bent down, pulled open a manhole cover and shoved Jonathan down inside it, then jumped in after him. The Curator pushed Ardeth Ray towards the manhole.

"Go! Find a way, kill the creature!" Ardeth said pushing Rick down the manhole.

**EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT**

A sewer grate is kicked out of a wall. Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth climb out of the hole and into an alley.

"We have to get Evie and Laurie back…especially Laurie." Rick said frantically.

"I'm with you, old man. No one touches my sister like that and gets away with it." Jonathon said angrily.

"You know where he's taking her?" Rick asked Ardeth.

"Yes, to Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual."

"What ritual?" Jonathon asked sounding worried.

"The ritual to bring the body of Anck-su-namun back."

"And how does one do that?"

"By reading from the book of the dead."

"Ah, of course." Jonathon said breathing in relief.

"And by killing your sister."

"Excuse me?" Jonathon asked looking up. Ardeth looked at Rick.

"Imhotep is now able to cross the desert with great haste." He told him. Rick nodded.

Jonathon tapped Ardeth on the shoulder. "Begging your pardon, but I wasn't quite clear on that last part." Ardeth ignored him.

"If he arrives there before us, we will be to late."

"Did you say kill my sister?" Jonathon gulped. Ardeth nodded.

"Laurie. Evie is only there to help him read the inscriptions. Although, I do not know why, maybe she is there because she read from the book as well."

"I know how to beat him to it." Rick smiled

**QUONSET HUT - DUNES - MINUTES LATER**

"So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?" Winston asked taking a sip of his tea. For once, he was **actually **sober.

"Not a damned thing." Rick replied smiling.

"Is it dangerous?"

"You probably won't live through it." Winston's face lit up and he looked **very **interested.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" He questioned.

"Everyone else we've bumped into has died, so why not you?" Jonathon said softly.

"So what's the challenge?" Winston asked. He was hooked.

"Save the damsels in distress, kill the bad guy and steal his treasure." A slow, sloppy grin appears on Winston's face and he gives them a salute.

"Winston Havlock, at your service sir."

"You know, Laurie's going to kill you once she finds out you called her a 'damsel in distress." Jonathon said.

"Well, then she better not find out." He said squeezing Jonathon's shoulder.

**SAHARA - DAY**

Way off across the desert, a large sand-devil races over the dunes. The sandy whirlwind comes to a stop and starts to dissipate. Evelyn, Beni and I are suddenly ejected out of it, and we land in a dune. The swirling sand condensed and formed into Imhotep. He looked up into the sky, listening carefully.

"Get off me!" I screamed hitting Beni. He scrambled off top of me and grinned.

"That's the closest I've ever gotten."

"And the closest you ever will." I said kicking him where the sun don't shine. He winced in pain.

"What just happened?" Evie asked dusting sand off of her.

"All I remember is him turning into a blast of sand... and then I remember nothing." Beni whimpered still holding himself in pain. I smirked. There was a noise, a loud noise. Evie and I looked around.

"Laurie! Up there." She smiled pointing to a plane in the sky. I stood up and walked up beside Imhotep and smiled.

"Rick." Imhotep glanced at me angrily and opened his big mouth. Suddenly, sand flew up into the air. It was the shape of his face! He was going to kill them!

**BIPLANE - DAY**

Rick watched the desert below him come alive and rise up towards the plane. Winston looked over the side and saw what was coming. He laughed, threw the throttle, and put the plane into a dive.

"How are you!" Rick yelled to Jonathon who was hanging for dear life onto the wing.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I AM DOING?" He screamed back. Rick smiled.

"How about you!" He shouted to Ardeth on the other wing.

"FINE!" He shouted having the time of his life.

"Hang on men!" Winston yelled. Rick looked back into the blinding sand and saw a giant face forming inside the sandstorm. It's Imhotep. Grinning. Rick quickly, turns around and grabs the Lewis machine-gun, cocks the bracket and fires, blasting away at Imhoteps giant face inside the sandstorm. Imhoteps face began to laugh, then his jaw unhinged, his mouth opened wide, and he engulfed the plane. Winston blindly fights for control, elated.

"We're going down men." All you can hear is the biplane spinning inside the blowing sand. Engines roaring. Wind howling. Jonathan and Ardeth Ray screaming. And lastly, Winston Havlock…laughing.

"Brace yourself laddies." Rick looked down and prepared for the impact of the hit.

**SAHARA - DAY**

"Stop it! Stop it, you'll kill them." I screamed punching Imhotep. That's when Imhotep grabbed me and pushed me into him. I stare into his intense, beautiful eyes and suddenly he kissed me. A deep long kiss. My eyes went wide and I pushed myself away hard and fell into the sand again. Imhotep stared at me and laughed.

"I need to brush my teeth." I whined angrily.

"He's going to kill them!" Evie shouted. She ran over to Imhotep, glanced at the plane and then sighed, she grabbed Imhoteps face and kissed him. I stared at her in disbelief. Imhoteps eyes went wide. Evie turned him around and stared at the plane. The sand stopped and the plane was in the clearing. Evie pulled away and smiled victoriously at her plan…but, that's when she discovered the flaw. The plane spun out of control and crashed yard away in a sand dune.

The biplane smashed over a dune, rolled over and crashed upside down into another dune. The sand swirled as Rick fell out of the gunner's compartment. The left wing is jammed into the dune, andJonathanwas stuck hanging upside down.

"Excuse me; a little help would be useful…IF IT'S NOT TO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jonathon yelled angrily. Rick went over to help Jonathan as Ardeth Bay stumbled over to the gunner's compartment and tore the Lewis gun off it's mount. He threw the machine-gun over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggered away. Rick and Jonathan look into the cockpit. Winston Havlock is dead and he has a smile on his face. The plane suddenly starts to move, the sand sinks under their feet, and they quickly high-tail-it away. Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth Bay make it to some rocks and look back. The biplane, with Winston Havlock inside, slides away over a dune. Rick gives it a salute as the plane vanishes over the dune and into the swirling sand. With that, they all walk away into the mystical and cursed lands of Hamunaptra.

* * *

**Me: Marco…**

**Jack: I told ye it's called Jack Polo**

**Rick: They should call it Jack-ass.**

**Me: GO RICK!**

**Jack: Yer gonna pay for tha' ye yank…Review savvy?**


	8. Save Us

**A/N: Hear ye, hear ya'll: I am sorry these chapters have been SO short compared to my last ones but in a few chapters it will be done and I am DEFINITELY gonna make a sequel. **

**Chapter dedication: ****JohnnyCarnahanyahoo.ca**** ( John Hannah…SWOON.)**

**Reviewers: I LOVE YA'LL. Ex Oh. **

**HAMUNAPTRA - DAY**

Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth Ray came down a ravine in the volcano and look out over the ruins of Hamunaptra.

"Ok, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?" Rick asked.

"He is a big fellow with pointy ears and he's got a face like falcon." Jonathon quickly told him.

"Got it." Rick said. They made their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase. Heading into the bowels of the necropolis…a passageway to hell.

**NECROPOLIS - DAY**

Evie and I followed Imhotep and that little creep Beni into the underground cemetery. Evie shuddered and stopped to look at the rats for a moment. Beni shoved his rifle into her back.

"Keep moving." I cracked my knuckles but Evie got to him first.

"You know, nasty little buggers such as yourself, always get there comeuppance." Beni laughed but then looked worried.

"Really?"

"Always." I smirked. We walked over an old stone bridge with black gooey water surrounding it. "Disgusting."

"Laurie, we are going to be alright…right?" Evie asked. I tried to smile but I know I failed miserably.

"I swear on pain of death, that I will not let any of them harm you." She smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I will protect you no matter what the cost is baby sister."

"Keep moving." Beni growled hitting my head. I lunged at him but Evie stopped me and pointed at Imhotep. He was looking at me and Evie.

"What?" I asked rudely. He put his hand up and we heard a murmur of voices in the distance.

"Rick." Evie smiled.

"Jonathon." I said happily. God, if I had lost Jonathon I do not think I'd be able to go on with my life. Evie and Jonathon were my reason for living. We may be family but we were and always will be the best of friends.

"Come come." Beni snarled.

"Imhotep." I smiled sweetly. He turned around and smiled at me. "Can I kill him?" He frowned angrily and shook his head 'no.'

"How is it every time we come here you little retch, you manage to stay alive?"

"Charm."

"Ha. You have no charm." Evie laughed. We continued walking and I struck up an interesting conversation with Beni. If you didn't catch that last line it was S-A-R-C-A-S-M.

"So, Beni, how the hell did you wind up leading the Americans?"

"I was sitting in a bar one day, and I overheard their conversation."

"I believe that is called eavesdropping." Evie interrupted. I laughed.

"AND, I went over to them and offered to lead them."

"Well, you certainly did one shitty job. Most of them are…dead." I said whispering the last word.

Beni smirked. "Yes, including your dear Henderson." I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him. But, trying to ignore Beni is like trying to outrun a cheetah. "That man deserved it. Stupid, drunken, worthless, filthy…" I grabbed him by the collar and held him up to a torch that was hanging on the wall.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't burn you." I growled angrily. Tears pricked my eyes but none came out.

"Imhotep." Beni yelled. I groaned as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I put Beni down and turned around. He said something in his language and Beni translated.

"As long as you are in his presence you shall worship him."

"What!" Imhotep glared at Beni and Beni sighed.

"Fine…he said to leave the worthless creep alone." I snorted.

"That sounds **much **better." Evie grinned. Imhotep began to walk ahead and I sighed. We were walking down the path to hell.

**INT. PASSAGEWAY - DAY**

"No…pull from up there. Wait, maybe the bottom would be better. Put your backs into it." Jonathon told Ardeth and Rick. They turned around and glared at Jonathon. "Um, you're both doing good ol' chaps." Jonathon walked over to the wall and looked at the gold, purple, blue and orange gold beetles on the wall. He plucked one of the wall and laid it on his palm and studied it. It began to wiggle but Jonathon didn't seem to notice.

"I say, look at that." He whispered to himself. The wiggling grew stronger. "Chaps, you should look at this." Suddenly, a scarab pops out of the gold and burrows into Jonathon's skin. He begins to scream and freak out. Rick ran up to him and ripped his sleeve off. Travelling up his arm was the beetle but he was inside his skin. Rick pulled out his butterfly knife and sticks it into Jonathon's shoulder where the beetle is. Jonathon screams louder. Rick pulled the beetle out and threw it on the floor. It scurried back to Jonathon but Rick pulled his shot gun out and killed it.

"Are you okay?" Ardeth asked.

"Yes." Jonathon panted. He grabbed his arm in pain.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Rick told him.

"Well, I am fine." Ardeth and Rick shrugged and continued getting the rocks out of the way. Jonathon slumped to the floor and cringed. He looked at his shoulder and saw it was turning purple and blue. Jon looked around and saw his sleeve that Rick had ripped off. He picked it up and tied it onto his arm.

"Ready?" Rick asked. Jonathon looked up and saw they were done. He got up and followed Ardeth down the passage.

"Yes." Jonathon replied thinking about only his sisters. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. There could be a million girls wanting to marry him and he would still choose his sisters. He could have had a chance to win a trip to Peru and free drinks for his whole life but there was no place he'd rather be then here. Fighting and risking his life for Evie and Laurie. "I'm coming Evie…" He whispered. "Laurie, don't do anything stupid…I love you both." He added. Rick suddenly shot another scarab on the floor and muttered.

"Now, I know why our smelly little friend hated bugs."

**CEMETERY – DAY**

They are here. I could bet my life on it. The gunshot echoed into the cemetery as we stepped-up to the strange altar, where four thousand years ago Imhotep tried to bring Anck-su-namun back to life. Imhotep scowled at the sound and angrily reached into a canopic jar. He pulled out the crusted remains of Anck-su-namun's heart, crushed it to dust in his hand and started reading from The Book Of The Dead. Then he blew the dust against a mausoleum wall, -- and the wall started to come alive.

Evelyn and Beni stared at the wall, both of them wide-eyed. I was in so much shock that I couldn't even watch the wall. I stood there, fixated on the old ancient ruin. Twp forms emerged from the mausoleum's wall. Horrific-looking mummified corpses. Two of Imhotep's long dead Priests. They bowed to Imhotep, then turned and moved off down a passageway.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Imhotep just grinned. "Beni, you little bastard, what was that?"

"Imhoteps priests." He muttered. Imhotep smiled at him and grabbed my hand. He pressed me to him and my breathing grew faster. I looked at me and sighed. I gagged.

"Ever heard of a toothbrush?" I asked. He looked at me in a very confused manner and I sighed. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was to strong. He kissed me again and I melted. I felt so…evil though. I loved Henderson and not some dead corpse. Some dead corpse that had eyes that were breathtakingly amazing, his lips were sweet and his muscled chest that looked like it had been sculpted…oh shit. Where did that come from? I pulled away from him and stumbled back into Evie. She grabbed me and held me up. Imhotep cackled and walked up to the preparation table.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded and wiped my mouth.

"How is it that you will kiss a dead guy but not me?" Beni asked.

"Do you want a kiss?" I said sweetly. I batted my eyes and he lit up.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and leaned in. I was about to punch him when Evie pointed to a rat. I grabbed it and held it up to his lips. Beni smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He screamed.

"Serves you right." Evie smiled as he ran around screaming like a nut. I giggled. Imhotep looked at Evie and I and began to say something.

"Prince Imhotep wants your heart." Beni translated holding his gun level to my head. I stepped in front of Evie and blushed.

"Tell him I'm truly flattered…,but it's already taken." Beni continued.

"He wants your heart, your brain, your liver, your kidneys…" My eyes shot open. "And how do you say those slimy things in your stomach?"

"Intestines?" Evie groaned at his mentality. He nodded.

"Yes, and those too." I turned around and walked over to Imhotep and glared at him furiously.

"That's all you want me for? For my organs!" I shouted. He grinned and swung his hand back and connected it with my cheek. I fell to the floor and passed out.

"Laurie." Evie screamed running over to me. "Laurie." She cried. Imhotep grabbed her and blew dust in her face and she passed out as well.

**PASSAGEWAY - DAY**

Rick squeezed through a small crevice in a wall and dropped to the floor of a dark chamber. He picked up his gunnysack and scanned the darkness. Something glittered. Jonathan and Ardeth Ray crawled in behind him.

Rick noticed a shaft of light, high above him, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to one of those mirror disks. Rick aimed his gun and fired. The bullet hit the disk's pedestal, spun the mirror into the shaft of light, -- And wham! The shaft of the light hits the disk and quickly bounced around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber lit upEverything sparkled and shined…the wealth of Egypt. Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth Ray are speechless. That's when the two mummified Priests walked in.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Rick asked aiming his shotgun at one.

"Priest. Imhoteps priests." Ardeth replied. Jonathon took one of Rick's shot gun and cocked it.

"I've never killed a priest before."

"They are evil, cursed…they matter not." Ardeth explained shooting one.

"Well, okay then." Rick shouted shooting three of them. He smiled and hit another mummy and it fell to the floor. Jonathon, however, was not having much luck. He shot the mummy and its head fell off but he kept coming. Jon sighed and shot his torso off and smiled. Alas, the legs kept coming, like they were not affected by the loss of its upper body.

"Oh come on. Give me break here." He frowned. Rick turned around and shot the mummies legs with his elephant gun and it was dead. "Good show ol' chap."

**Jack: Who the hell says ol' chap anymore?**

**Jonathon: Well old mum, who the hell says savvy anymore!**

**Me: Oooo…good point.**

**Jack: Review savvy? How about ye all leave me be! **

**Me, Rick and Jon: Nope. **


	9. End of it all

**Sorry for taking so damn long. I was working on Finding Her Love, cause I had A LOT of ideas for that. Anywho, this is the last chapter. And in the sequel, I will make a lot of the chapters shorter! Thanks to my reviewers. This is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!**

A dusty breeze blew into the chamber as Rick, Jonathon and Ardeth backed away from the mummy pieces. The floor where they were just standing suddenly began to shake. Two more mummies started to climb out of the floor as more pile in through the walls. One even fell out of the ceiling. All of them head for the heroes.

"My turn." Ardeth smiled grabbing Rick's elephant gun. He started blasting the shit out of the mummies but, they keep on coming. Rick opened fire with his pistols. The mummies and mummy pieces follow them into the passageway as they run for their lives. Then Beni crept into the chamber and stared in wonder at all the treasure.

**CEMETERY – DAY**

My whole body was aching and my head was pounding. All I remember was asking Imhotep something, he hit me and then I was knocked out. I opened my eyes and tried to get up but my feet and hands were chained to a table. A preparation table to be exact. I turned over and there was Anck-su-namun's corpse. My face was right in hers.

"Evie!" I asked.

"Over here." She moaned. I turned my head and saw her tied up and sitting on the floor.

"Guess what's beside me?" I smiled.

"What?"

"A rotten corpse." Evie looked up and screamed. I laughed.

"How on earth could you possibly be laughing at a moment like this?"

"Because I have faith in Rick and Jon." I said in a hushed tone.

**HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY**

"There he is!" Jonathon yelled as they ran into Horus' chamber. Rick and Jon ran over to the statue and tried to figure out where the book was.

"Hello Horus old boy." Jonathon smiled eagerly. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

"Here they come." Ardeth said not hearing Jonathon. Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite but Ardeth grabbed it from him.

"Allow me." He grabbed a match from Jon, and lit it using his face. "You can thank Laurie for that trick." Ardeth lit the dynamite and threw it down the passageway. They all hit the deck as the dynamite exploded. The blast ripped apart the creatures, causing a cave-in and sealing the passageway with rock and dirt. Now there was only one way out, -- another dark, creepy passageway.

**Cemetery – Day**

Chained tight to the top of the altar, I hopelessly struggled to free myself and get Evie the hell out of this place.

"Stupid mummies." I groaned impatiently. I stopped as other mummies start surrounding the altar. I was horrified as the hideous mummies knelt down and began to CHANT, -- which sounded even more horrific due to the lack of tongues, jaws and mouths in the room. Imhotep stepped up carrying the black Book Of The Dead. His hand reached out and lovingly caressed Anck-su-namun's decayed cheek.

"I know you love her and all but…give up. I mean, do you **really **think you are going to get away with this?" I asked. He ignored me and kissed Anck-su-namun's cheek.

"That's so romantic." Evie sighed.

"Evie! Who's side are you on?" I shouted.

**HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY**

Rick and Jonathon were digging at the seams of the compartment and it started to give. That was when Ardeth spotted more mummies. Rick looked up and smirked.

"These guys just don't quit."

"Keep digging." Ardeth yelled grabbing handful of shells as he ran off towards the mummies. Rick turned back to the statue bad began to dig away at it even harder. Rick and Jonathan redouble their efforts, as the pulled harder on the seam. The compartment started to loosen. It was about to give…the last time this happened, salt acid sprayed out, remember?

Jonathon and Rick kept tugging, the tension mounted...and that's when a skeletal hand bursts up out of the ground and grabbed Rick's ankle. Several more mouldy hands burst up out of the ground. Rick and Jonathan struggled with the mummies as they crawled up out of the dirt floor. One of the mummies violently shoved Rick away and another grabbed Jonathan by the throat and started to strangle him. A third mummy grabbed at the secret compartment and pulled hard. **Asta la vista.** An intense burst of acide sprayed out of the seam and hit all three mummies. The one who was strangling Jonathan got hit in the back and dropped him. All three mummies melted horribly.

**CEMETERY**

"…and I'm sorry I broke your china doll." I apologized to Evie. I realized no one was coming. "Oh, and I am sorry for putting that beetle in your soup."

"That was you?" She asked sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Imhotep suddenly began to read from The Book Of The Dead. A large swirling hole started to open in the detritus bog and I was scared shitless. I looked over at Evie and her eyes widen in amazement and horror.

"God have mercy."

**HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY**

Ardeth blasted away at the oncoming mummies. Over at the base of the statue, Rick and Jonathan pulled an ornate chest out of the secret compartment. Rick ripped off the lid, reached inside and pulled out a heavy burlap bag. He and Jonathan exchanged nervous, excited looks. Then he reached into the bag and slowly pulled out the solid gold Book Of The Living – golden light reflected off their faces as they stared at it in wonder.

The elephant gun went empty so Ardeth took it by the barrel and waded into the remaining mummies swinging.

"Save the girls. Kill the creature!" He shouted hitting a mummy. Rick took out his last stick of dynamite, lit it and threw it near the far wall. He and Jonathon hit the deck as it blows up. Debris is everywhere but, there was a hole in the wall they could climb through.

"Here I come sisters!" Jonathon yelled happily.

**Cemetery - Day**

Imhotep reads from the Book. The rotten Priest-mummies rocked back and forth, CHANTING. Evelyn struggled to get loose and so did I. Then suddenly, the strange mist wafted up out of the swirling hole and over to the sacred jars, it passed through them and into me. I jerked as though I've been electrified. The mist passed through me and into Anck-su-namun's body.

The chanting priests, swirling hole, wafting mist and Imhoteps readings reached a crescendo. Anck-su-namun's crusty eyelids suddenly popped open. I stared at her in disbelief.

Anck-su-namun's rotted head turned and looks at me with empty sockets. I began to freak out and struggle wildly, that's when I noticed Imhotep holding the ancient sacrificial knife.

"With your death, my love and I will be invincible." I closed my eyes and screamed. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Imhotep had turned around.

"Evie, Laurie I found it!" Jonathon smiled triumphantly as he held up the book.

"Wonderful!" Evie shouted back staring at Rick.

"**SHUT UP AND GET ME OFF THIS THING DAMMIT!" **I screamed. Jonathon nodded and began to try and read the scriptures. Rick grabbed an ancient sword and ran down the steps. The Priest-mummies stopped chanting and the mist vanished. Imhotep stepped forward. Rick struck the sacrificial knife out of his hand. Imhotep bellowed a command. The Priests stood up, swords and knives in hand, and they attacked Rick.

"Open the book Jonathon! Open the book; it's the only way to kill him!" Evie yelled fumbling with the rope around her ankles. Rick racked and chopped at the attacking Priest-mummies, fighting his way towards Evie. The skeletal creature wildly swung their swords, trying to stab Rick. Jonathon fumbled with the book and struggled to open it, -- he can't.

"I can't open it! It's locked or something." He shouted. Rick rushed over to Evie and cut her free. She ran over to Jonathon and tried to help him open it.

"We need the key! Laurie, where is the key?" She asked me. Imhotep grinned, then grabbed the key hanging from a chain around his neck, ripped it off and shoved it into his pocket. He picked up the sacrificial sword and headed straight for Jonathan and Evie.

"He has it." I said meekly. "I hate being useless…RICK!"

"I'm trying." Rick said slicing a guy in half. One of the chains broke open and I sat up and tried to open the others. It was going to be impossible.

"Keetash-something, naraba-something." Jonathon stuttered. He was always bad at Ancient Egyptian. Jonathan started to back-pedal through the cemetery, clutching the golden book; wide-eyed, as Imhotep moved in on him.

"Hurry Rick!" I yelled.

"Laurie, shut up!" Rick shouted back. I looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmm." Jonathon continued. I sighed.

"I'm a goner. It was nice know you all." Jonathan tripped and fell on his ass. Imhotep charged forward. Rick suddenly slashed another chain. Only one more left holding me. Jonathan sat up and quickly looked back at the cover.

"Thanks Rick." I said fumbling with the last chain holding my right ankle.

"No problem…Laurie." He groaned slicing a mummy in half.

"Rasheem Aaaaa ANUBIS!" Jonathon yelled. Imhotep raised the sacrificial sword, about to kill Jonathan. And that's when the giant statue of Anubis suddenly crashed through the wall. The god of Deaths, horrible, decrepit stone face stared angrily down. Jonathan stared back.

"Oh boy." Evie murmured. Rick slashed my second last chain and looked up.

"This just keeps on getting better and better." Imhotep left Jonathan and headed for the giant statue. Rick leapt over and with one last swing of the sword, freed me from my chains. More Priest-mummies attacked, forcing him away. I jumped off the altar and started to head for Rick, -- until a skeletal hand grabbed me and spun me around. It was Anck-su-namun's rotted corpse. She brought her dagger up and was about to slash me when Evie ran in front of me and started fighting her. It was more like holding Anck-su-namun's knife but, it was good. Imhotep looked up at the Anubis, pointed to Rick, and in ancient Egyptian commands him to attack. Anubis moved for Rick, stomping over mausoleums and through the detritus moat on his way. Rick quickly backed away.

"Men." I muttered running over to help Jonathon.

"Do something Jonathon! Kill it!" Rick screamed angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" He said looking at the Anubis in amazement.

"Finish the inscription idiot!" Evie yelled running away from Anck-su-namun. I ran over to Jonathon and grabbed the book. We both studied it for a moment.

"I hate Egyptian." I fumed. Evie was trying to fight Anck-su-namun as best as she could. The statue of Anubis cornered Rick, reached down and grabbed him with its massive talons. Rick hacked away at it as Jonathan stared at the inscription, slightly oblivious.

"Hurry Jon!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He cringed in pain and the book fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I panicked as he fell. I knelt down beside him.

"Bloody bug crawled up my arm." He chuckled.

"Why on earth are you laughing! You scared me to death!" I said angrily picking the book up and glancing at Evie and Rick. They weren't doing so well.

"You looked hilarious." I glared at Jon and opened the book.

"Let me see your shoulder." I commanded.

"No…"

"Now." I growled.

"No…"

"JONATHON SHOW HER YOU'RE GOD DAMN SHOULDER!" Rick shouted running by us. Jonathon sighed and took the bandage of his arm. I looked at it and cringed. It was purple and blue and had pus and dry blood on it.

"Jesus ol' chap." I whispered touching his cut. He smacked my hand away.

"Let's just read the book." He said picking it up and placing it on his lap.

"That would be a good idea." Evie yelled.

"Evie this next symbol, is weird."

"I know it!" Jonathon yelled proudly. "Ummm, Hootash im... Hootash im now what is this last symbol here?"

"What does it look like?" Evie shouted blocking Anck-su-namun.

"Umm…It's an Anck symbol…" I began.

"…with two little squiggly lines above it…" Jonathon continued.

"…and a bird, a stork!"

"On either side." Jon finished. We both looked up at Evie and saw her get strangled by Anck-su-namun."

"EVIE!" I shouted and ran after her.

"Ah. Ah…amenophus." She gargled.

"Ah yes…I see it now."

"Jonathon!" I screamed impatiently as I picked up a rock and threw it at Anck-su-namun. She turned around and glared at me. She then, dropped Evie and ran towards me. I pulled out my gun, well, I tried but…it wasn't there. I looked around in a panic and saw it in Rick's holster.

"THEIF!" I screamed. Rick looked over and groaned.

"I am not a thief and ya'll know it."

"Then why is my…ouch!" I screamed as a piercing hot pain ran through my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword sticking out of it.

"Laurie!" Rick shouted and tried to run over but was stopped by the Anubis. I fell to the floor with blood coming out of my stomach. Imhotep looked over and smiled.

"Bastard."

"Hootash im Ahmenophus!" Jonathon yelled suddenly. My vision was fading and my hearing was growing pour. I was going to die, I knew I was. "Laurie I…LAURIE!" Jonathon screamed. I ignored him and watched the giant statue of Anubis instantly freeze in its tracks. It was off balance and started to fall. Rick slide free of its talons and Evie shoved Anck-su-namun away, Anck-su-namun looked up and opened her fetid mouth to scream just as Anubis crashed down on top of her, smashing her to powder and driving her into the ground.

Imhotep shrieked in rage and horror, then turned and angrily headed for Jonathan. Jonathan, sitting on his ass, quickly back pedaled on his hands and heels. Rick leapt to his feet, sword in hand and ran for

Imhotep. Imhotep grabbed Jonathan, lifted him up, ripped the golden

Book Of The Living out of his hand and pinned him to a wall.

"Jonathon…" I muttered. He looked at me in panic and tried to get away. As I grew weaker, Rick saved my brothers life. Rick ran up and swungs his sword at Imhotep. Imhotep's right arm off is cut off and it dropped to the ground, still clutching The Book Of The Living. Imhotep dropped Jonathan and spun around, facing Rick. Rick grinned.

"Missed me?" He asked lunging at Imhotep. Jonathon scrambled up and ran towards me, along with Evie.

"Laurie?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, aside from the sword in…in my sto…stomach, I-I am perfectly…horrible." I stuttered.

"You'll be find ol' mum."

"No…I won't." I murmured. Jonathon opened his mouth and tried to protest. "Don't argue with me, you know it's true."

"No." Jon said with tears in his eyes. "I am **not **going to loose you Laurie. I love you too much." I closed my eyes and tears poured down my cheeks.

"Bye Evie, Jonathon." I said taking my last breath.

: Jonathon's P.O.V :

"Laurie! Please!" I shouted through tears of pain, angst and horror. This couldn't be happening. Evie dug her face in my shoulder and sobbed. I held her close and stared at Laurie's lifeless body. My twin sister was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Jonathon." Evie sobbed. "We have to help Rick, for Laurie's sake." I nodded but didn't speak. After this day, I would never be the same again. We both got up and looked around for Rick who was currently fighting Imhotep.

"Keep him busy." Evie shouted sadly. We ran over to the Book of the Dead and opened it.

"I'll try." Rick said. "Where's Laurie?" He asked looking around.

"Just keep him busy." I shouted, not wanting to think about her. I wanted to forget about it already, I wanted this pain to go away. I love Evie, don't get me wrong, but there is that bond between twins that no one could understand. Evie was my girl, and I loved her with all my heart, but, who would I pick on her with now. Who would help me finish my sentences, and help me home when I've had to much to drink? Certainly, not Evie. Evie was to proper, she would probably help. And that is a BIG probably. Even if she did, I'd get scolded severely. Laurie wouldn't scold me. She'd laugh and make me feel worse then I already did. That wouldn't happen anymore.

"I found it!" Evie shouted bringing me out of my thoughts. "Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! **PARED OOS!" **Imhotep spun around and screamed in fury. Suddenly, as he ran towards us, a great spiritual carriage ran down the stairs and over Imhotep. As it went through him, it was as if Imhotep had turned into two. The carriage went back up the stairs along with Imhoteps immortality. He was mortal. Imhotep turned around and glared at Rick.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Rick shouted as Imhotep strutted towards him.

"He's mortal." I whispered as he ran into Rick's sword. Imhotep clutched his stomach in pain and pulled the sword out. He gave us a final look and stumbled back into the purple goo. Spirits surrounded him and pulled him under. Slowly, he turned back into a skeleton but uttered final words. Rick and I looked at Evie.

"Death is only the beginning."

"Does he ever get sick of saying that?" A voice gasped. I turned around and there was, Laurie, slowly sitting up.

"LAURIE!" Evie screamed and ran over to her, hugging her to death.

"Nice to see you too." She moaned and grabbed her stomach. She was bleeding badly and she looked frightfully pale.

"Oh Laurie." I smiled and hugged her softly.

"I thought I lose you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled, I was thinking the exact same thing. "I thought I lost you both." She said grabbing Evies hand. "Where's Rick?" She added frantically.

"Over here." He said and looked at the ceiling. "We gotta go."

"What about Imhotep?" She asked as we pulled her up. The roof began to cave in and rocks were flying everywhere. We were in trouble.

"He's dead." Rick shouted picking her up, princess style.

"WHAT! You killed him without me! How dare you! I wanted to smack that smug grin off that jackasses face!" She yelled angrily. I chuckled. That was Laurie.

"Laurie, you were practically dead. We weren't going to wait for you ol' mum." I told her running for my life. I tripped over a rock and the book flew out of my hands and into the purple goo. I ignored it and kept running. Evie, however, turned around and gasped.

"The book! You dropped the…" I ran back and grabbed her hand.

"COME ON!" Rick yelled jumping over a boulder.

"I cannot believe you killed him without me!" Laurie huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it a rest." Evie and Rick said in accord. Laurie glared at them both and sighed.

"I can run you know!"

"Laurie, you just got stabbed in the stomach I DOUBT YOU CAN RUN!" I yelled and ran up the steps.

"Rick, it's closing." Evie screamed.

"What!" Rick shouted. Laurie poked his cheek and pointed to the ceiling which was going down slowly. Rick ran to the stairs, threw Laurie down, and made her roll under. She squeezed her eyes and rolled under with tears flowing down her cheeks. It pissed me off to see her in all that pain. We went under one by one and of course I was last. I puffed and grabbed Rick's hand before my legs were crushed flat. Rick once again, picked up Laurie and we ran through the treasure chamber. I stopped and looked around me, pushing my hand through my hair. Evie ran back and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Jonathon!" She sighed.

"That's my brother!" Laurie smiled. I smiled and thanked God she was ok. There was a light, and I shouted in glory as I saw the sun. We ran out into Hamunaptra, and dodged as many falling items as we could. The sand began to fall beneath us and we picked up the pace. Thankfully, we made it to the camels in time. Rick put Laurie down and she walked over beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. We looked as Hamunaptra began to sink into the ground. Suddenly, someone spun me around and I screamed. I looked up and panted. It was Ardeth.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled sarcastically. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Laurie laughed.

"You have put the creature back and have saved us all. You will always be remembered here." He then galloped away.

"And he is just going to leave us here…" Laurie sighed in annoyance and looked as the city crumbled to bits. "Oh THAT is wonderful…" Laurie shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"We came out empty handed because…"

"…we have no damn luck." She finished.

"I wouldn't say that." Rick said. We turned around and he gently pulled Evie to him and kissed her. I grimaced and Laurie smiled.

"Would you like a kiss?" I asked patting the camel. "Oh God, you need a mint." I moaned hopping onto my camel.

"Well, better luck next time." Laurie said. Rick broke the kiss and looked at her, shocked.

"There will be **NO** next time." Rick said picking Laurie up and putting her on her camel.

"And why the hell not?" She asked stubbornly.

"Because he said so." Evie smiled as Rick placed her on his camel. He climbed on after her and we rode off into the distance in peace and quiet.

"I cannot believe you killed him without me!" Laurie said in frustration.

Ok, so I lied. There was **NO** peace and quiet at **ALL**.

**SOBS! It's done, finito…finished. But have no fear, Captain Duckula, shall be back…with a sequel! Oh, I have some WONDERFUL plans for Laurie. And if I feel like it, I may make up a third plot. If ya'll want.**

**Jack: Good, it's over and those stupid retards are gone.**

**Rick: Guess again…pal.**

**Jon: Get him ol' chap.**

**Jack: (mocks) Ol' chap.**

**Review savvy?**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	10. NEWS

DEAREST MUMMY FANS,

DEAREST MUMMY FANS,

Hello, from your good ol' chap CaptainDuckula! I was reading over this story and my reviews and I have FINALLY decided to write the sequel if anyone is interested. Hopefully you are!

A/N: Rick: You KNOW you want to see me again.  
Laurie: If they're back for ANYONE, it's me O'Connell.  
Evie: Now children, if you can't play nicely, then you won't play together at all.

Jonathon: Oh ol' mum, lighten up. You're being very…

Laurie: CRAZY.

Jack Sparrow: SHUT YER BLOODY MOUTHS.

…yeah, enough of my insanity.

**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!**


End file.
